Na trůně sedí Loki
by Amratin
Summary: Následující příběh vypráví o neustálé snaze krále Lokiho ochránit říši před řáděním svého bratra a jeho rodiny. Dále se můžete dočíst o mocenských bojích vyvolaných vzácným kamenem. A pokud věříte všemu, co se vám předloží, pak vězte, že pravda má mnoho různých podob.
1. Nečekaný host

**Nevlastním žádnou z následujících postav až na ty, které jsem si sama vymyslela.**

ɤ ɤ ɤ

Nejdříve to vypadalo jako nádherná klidná sobota. Venku bylo celkem hezky, slunce svítilo, na nebi ani mráček a ptáci zpívali jako o život. Otevřeným oknem dovnitř bytu proudil hřejivý vzduch. Den jako stvořený k odpočinku. Muž ležel na pohovce se zavřenýma očima a nechal se osvětlovat teplými slunečními paprsky. Postupně se mu uvolňovalo napětí nahromaděné v obličeji. Už dlouho si zasloužil takovouto přestávku.

Tuhle zemi si vybral kvůli celkem vyspělé civilizaci a otupělosti zdejších obyvatel. Nikdo se o něho tady nezajímal. Doma okolí urážel svou přítomností, ať už právem nebo ne. Jeho situace se o to ztížila, když začal vládnout. Lidé kolem něho mu kladli odpor, žádný jeho záměr nebrali vážně. Ale přesto se mu po určité době podařilo vybudovat alespoň trochu fungující systém. Postupně se snažil opravovat palác, který byl jeho bratrem málem srovnán se zemí. Dál musel neustále řešit různé nepokoje, jež způsobovaly nepřekonatelné rozdíly národů uvnitř státu. A pak ještě přemnožení lesních škůdců. Na jednoho muže toho bylo trochu moc. K tomu nekonečně poslouchat písničku o tom, jak může za všechno špatné, co se najednou děje.

A tak si udělal dovolenou. Chtěl zmizet maximálně na víkend. Za ty dva dny by klidně mohla nějaká ozbrojená skupina využít jeho nepřítomnosti a způsobit převrat. Naštěstí se našli i tací, kteří by mu okamžitě poslali zprávu, kdyby se něco takového stalo. On by v cuku letu zanechal volna a spěchal domů.

Domov. Možná to bylo trochu silné slovo. Vyrůstal tam, co mu paměť sahala. Ale jak se vlastně před lety dozvěděl, nikdo nebyl v té zemi větším cizincem než on sám. Konečně mu alespoň dávalo všechno smysl. Na jednu stranu se mu ulevilo, poprvé si uvědomil, že jeho jinakost je způsobena jeho původem. Avšak na druhou stranu ztratil bezpečné zázemí. Najednou se mu celá jeho rodina stala cizí. A pak ještě jediná osoba, na níž mu kdy záleželo, zemřela. Největší smutek sice odvál čas, ale pořád se s tím uvnitř nemohl vyrovnat. Ona jediná ho měla doopravdy ráda. Teď už zůstal úplně sám.

Sám v pronajatém bytě 1 + 1 se snažil na nic nemyslet a nechat se uklidnit hojivými světelnými paprsky.

Z relaxace ho vyvedlo bušení na vstupní dveře. Otevřel nevraživě oči. Připadalo mu to velmi povědomé. Nechtělo se mu vstát proto o to víc. Netušil, co mu ta osoba mohla chtít, ale málokdy to bylo něco příjemného. Příště musí významně připomenout, že se nikdo nesmí dozvědět o tom, kam vyráží. Jenže ten pacholek má neuvěřitelnou slabost pro jeho bratra. Tlukot nepřestával. Jeho klidný den právě skončil, ale třeba by se to dalo ještě zachránit. Nasadil svůj nejarogantnější výraz a otevřel dveře.

„Nemohl bys tlouct do těch dveří jemněji, za chvíli by určitě vypadly z pantu. Tohle není žádný stoletý dub," začal bez jakéhokoli pozdravu.

„Taky tě rád vidím, bratře."

„Rád. To slovo jsem od tebe už dlouho neslyšel ve spojení s mou osobou. Co si žádáš?"

„Dozvěděl jsem se, že sis udělal volno. Nechtěl bys uvítat společnost?"

„Společnosti mám dost v práci. Asi si nedokážeš představit, jaké to je, když vládneš celému jednomu světu. Ale společnost tvé drahé polovičky bych uvítal. Jí by to určitě nevadilo."

„Vlastně máme na dnešní den jiné plány."

„Tak co tady ještě děláš?" svému bratru se povýšeně díval do očí.

„Potřebujeme hlídání pro kluka."

„Ty mi tak věříš, že mi dovolíš starat se o tvého syna?" řekl ironicky a snažil se zavřít dveře.

„Věřím, že bys neublížil nevinnému dítěti."

„A co Jane?"

„Ta to nechtěla dovolit. Ale nikoho jiného jsme nesehnali. Tak jsem ji přesvědčil, že jsi ten nejzodpovědnější člověk, kterého znám, když na to přijde."

Vládce si jen pohrdavě odfrkl. Člověk tedy rozhodně nebyl. Bratr mu vrazil do ruky sedačku s malinkatým dítětem, které zrovna spalo. Muž se mu snažil dítě vrátit, ale ten se nenechal. Dokonce mu do bytu pronesl ještě další potřebné věci pro zaopatření kojence.

„Ničeho se neboj. Zatím většinu dne prospí. Stačí ho jen nakrmit a přebalit. Večer se vrátíme. Když si s něčím nebudeš vědět rady, tak zavolej."

„Já a volat? Za tohle mi budeš dlužit obrovskou laskavost, uvědomuješ si to. A neručím za to, že vám ho vrátím v původním stavu. Být vámi, vrátil bych se co nejdřív."

„Jo, jasně. Ahoj," bratr vyšel na chodbu a byl pryč. Chodbou se jen rozléhalo hromové dupání po schodech.

Stále ještě v šoku zavřel dveře. Jak se mu mohlo stát, že má najednou v bytě dítě a ještě ke všemu, potomka svého bratra. Kdyby se mu chtělo, tak by se mohl bratrovi strašlivě pomstít. Svět se zbláznil. Podíval se směrem k synkovi.

Vypadal tak nevině. Vůbec netušil, že se nachází v obrovském ohrožení života.

Začal přemýšlet o tom, jak asi vypadal on, když ho jeho adoptivní otec našel. Musel být asi podobně starý. Určitě ho otcova náruč příjemně hřála. Všude kolem mrzlo. Byl vlastně vděčný svému únosci. V tom světě by nevydržel ani minutu. Získal také milující matku, která mu předala co nejvíce ze sebe, co jen dokázala. Nikdy mu nedala najevo, že by nebyl jejím synem. Opravdu ho měla ráda, i přesto že věděla, co je zač. Nepřítel státu. Alespoň podle jeho rodové příslušnosti.

Dítě otevřelo oči. Dívalo se kolem sebe na věci, které mu byly cizí, na člověka, jenž mu byl naprosto cizí. Mělo šťastnou povahu, proto vztáhlo drobné ruce k velkému muži. Ten stál stále ještě zatoulaný v myšlenkách. Pak se sehnul, opatrně uchopil kojence svýma věčně chladnýma rukama. Drobek fňukl a trochu se odtáhl. I takhle malý tvor se ho štítí. Asi měl radši zemřít opuštěný v mrazivé říši. Aspoň by si všichni oddechli.

Dítě po něm znovu vztáhlo ruce. Muž se na něho udiveně podíval. Na to se klouček rozesmál. To staršímu dodalo trochu odvahy. Promnul si dlaně, aby vytvořil alespoň trochu tepla. Uchopil znovu mládě a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Dítě bylo naprosto klidné. Dívalo se všude kolem sebe s obrovským zájmem, z téhle výšky se zdálo cokoliv o tolik přitažlivější.

Prostě nedokázal toho chlapečka nemít rád. Byl tak nepokrytě fascinován světem kolem sebe a zároveň byl tak tichý, jiný než jeho otec. Nemohl by mu ublížit, takové stvoření si spíš zaslouží jeho pomoc a ochranu, dokud ji bude potřebovat. A zatím ji jistě bude potřebovat.

Na večer se ozvalo silné zabušení na dveře. Za tu krátkou dobu, co bylo dítě na světě, vypadalo, že už si na ohlušující příchod svého otce zvyklo. Muž si neodpustil chvíli dělat, že si ničeho nevšiml. Dokonce se ozval i zvonek. Tak to byla novinka. Asi se i matka zapojila do vyjednávání se zavřenými dveřmi. Kdyby měl alespoň jeden z nich tolik talentu co on, už by byli vevnitř. Ale stejně se už nedal dlouho pobízet a otevřel jim.

Matka vypadala dost znepokojeně. Přesto si hlídač neodpustil: „Promiňte, musel jsem vás úplně přeslechnout. Teda Jane, moc ti to sluší. To už jsme se asi dlouho neviděli."

„Co jsi s ním udělal?" šla rovnou k věci. „Říkala jsem ti, že mu nemáš věřit," volala za svým mužem. Okamžitě vrazila dovnitř a začala pátrat.

„Co bych s ním měl udělat? Já nevím, že se mi nikdy nevěří," volal za ní a vyrazil rychlými kroky.

Na zemi v jedné ze dvou místností ležela roztažená deka, na ní se povalovala spousta hraček a mezi nimi se smálo malé dítě. Radostně vítalo svou maminku. Ta se vrhla ke svému miláčkovi a zkoumala, jestli mu nic není. Nakonec prohlásila: „V tuhle dobu už měl dávno spát," podívala se směrem, kde stál trochu nahněvaný muž. I přes svou výtku měla v hlase úlevu a určitou náklonnost.

„Díky, bratře. Máš to u mě," prohlásil otec dítěte.

„To ti nikdy nezapomenu. Za tohle se ti jednou pořádně pomstím. To si můžeš být jistý," hrál si na drsňáka. Jak bylo jeho zvykem, aby ostatním neodhalil svoje pravé city. „Tohle byla moje nejhorší dovolená."


	2. Midgard vrací úder

Čas oficiálního kralování započal. V tuto chvíli se do audienční síně mohl dostat téměř každý k prodiskutování nějakého problému. Vládce neměl strach, že by nikdo nepřišel. Stále ještě si celkem dost lidí chodilo stěžovat přímo na něho. Ale jejich argumenty byly naprosto irelevantní, dokonce spíše směšné. Někdy se vážně musel dost přemáhat, aby se nerozesmál. A tak s napětím čekal, z čeho ho obviní dnes. Občas ho napadlo, že by jim konečně mohl dát důvod k jeho obviňování a třeba poštvat včely na včelaře. Jenže podobné klukoviny prováděl, když mu bylo kolik. Deset. A ne jako státník. Jeho poddaní by se měli stydět.

Mezi tyto kratochvíle se vmísil naštěstí ještě posel z přilehlé říše. Chtěl pomoci při obléhání cizího státu. Konečně dostal možnost použít trochu ze svých mozkových buněk. Nechal posla nastínit celou situaci. Asi se pojede podívat na dobývané území, co by tam asi mohlo být tak zajímavého. Poslovi přislíbil pomoc. „Pověz svému pánovi, že mu ochotně přispěji určitou výzbrojí. A jak určitě víte, naše zbraně jsou bezpochyby nejlepší."

Posel se uklonil a odešel. Docela by ho zajímalo, proč vlastně někdo hledá pomoc u něho. Vždyť je přece všeobecně známý tím, že se mu nedá věřit. Během další nezáživné půlhodinky přišel další posel. Vypadal zdrceně, celý uhnaný, se zoufalstvím v očích. U tohoto muže chápal, proč přišel. Muž poklekl a s tázavým pohledem vzhlédl. Vladce mu pokynul.

„Pane, naše zem byla nedávno napadena. Naše vojsko nebylo zrovna v nejlepší kondici po tolika letech míru. Měli jsme štěstí, že jsme hned nepodlehli. Další útok však může mít fatální následky. Nepřišel bych za vámi za jiných okolností, ale tady jde o velmi vážnou záležitost."

„To by mohl říct každý. Proč byla vaše země napadena? A už vstaňte, přede mnou si nemusíte hrát na řadového vojáka, králi."

Král vstal překvapený tím, že ho jeho společník poznal. Nijak se v jeho přítomnosti necítil dobře. Začínal se obávat toho, že příchodem sem udělal strašnou chybu. „Naše země byla napadena kvůli nalezišti luminia."

„Myslel jsem si, že už bylo nadobro vytěženo. Museli jste si ho dobře střežit. Vypadá to, že jste opravdu v úzkých, když mi to otevřeně přiznáváte."

„Pomůžete nám?" naléhal král.

„Zvážím to. A teď běžte."

Král se popuzen otočil a rázně odešel z místnosti. Nemohl mu rovnou nic slíbit. Už přece řekl, že pomůže jeho protivníkovi. Rozhodně to všechno musí ještě uvážit. Luminium byl velmi vzácný kov s neocenitelnými vlastnostmi. Pokud by se mu ho podařilo získat, mohl by vytvořit neuvěřitelné poklady a samozřejmě i zbraně, které by mu pomohly upevnit jeho místo v kosmu. Stále ještě platilo, že kdo má lepší zbraně, vládne. Aspoň do té doby, než nepřijde někdo s lepšími.

Další prostoj. Dnes se celkem nudil. Už se těšil na dalšího ovčáka, kterému rozbil ohradu, aby mu vlci sežrali půlku stáda. To naposledy provedl v patnácti. Potřeboval na to trochu víc síly, než čekal, proto tento výpad udělal jen jednou. Ale podle všeho to byla památná chvíle pro mnoho pastýřů.

Najednou se před ním zjevila velmi neočekávaná návštěva. Vládce si instinktivně sáhl k místu, kde měl schovanou dýku. Ještě se podíval po svých strážích, kteří vypadali naprosto klidně. Možná i trochu nadšeně, že vidí svého pána vyplašeného z návratu právoplatného dědice trůnu. Ten se ho však zřekl. Takové rozhodnutí nejde jen tak vzít zpátky. Už by to konečně mohli všichni pochopit.

Bratr nasadil vřelý výraz a spustil: „Zdravím, bratře. Doufám, že ti nevadí, že jsme tě přišli navštívit."

„Mohl ses předtím ohlásit. Takhle jsi mě zastihl zrovna v tom nejrušnějším dni."

„Ale bratře, tohle ti ani já neuvěřím."

„Jako bys mi někdy naivně věřil. Vlastně, párkrát se to už stalo. Promiň, mám moc krátkou paměť."

„Přišel jsem za tebou jako bratr. Rádi bychom se tady asi tak na půlroku usadili. Pokud s tím máš problém, tak mi to je jedno. Protože jsem to tady zdědil. Jen jsem chtěl, abys to věděl."

„Ale ty ses tohohle všeho zřekl."

„Tak jsem možná část svého zřeknutí přehodnotil." Stráž se viditelně zaradovala. Vládce se rozhodl, že hned vymění celou osobní gardu, pokud k tomu bude mít příležitost. Bratr pokračoval: „Ale vládnutí ti ponechávám. Mám své práce dost." Vojáci ihned posmutněli. Panovník cítil okamžitý odpor k mužům, kteří mu hlídali záda. Asi by mu je hlídali tak dlouho, dokud by nenašli jedno volné místo v jeho brnění, aby mu jím mohli prohnat ostrou čepel.

„Řekni mi, co tě dovedlo k tomu, že jsi změnil rozhodnutí," snažil se být klidný.

„Víš, je to celkem osobní. Chápeš?"

„Jsme tu celkem sami. Povídej."

„Stejně bych radši šel někam, kde budeme úplně sami."

Král se zatvářil naprosto nespokojeně, ale prohlásil: „Tak dobře." Zvedl se ze svého místa a přesunuli se do vedlejšího sálu. Bratr se rozhlédl kolem sebe: „Jane, není jí dobře. Na Zemi neví, co dělat. Myslel jsem, že by tady pomohli. Přece jen máme lepší lékaře."

„Jen doufám, že to není nakažlivé," prohlásil. Bratr se na něho vrhl s objetím. Musel si tu větu špatně vysvětlit. Rozhodně se bál spíš o bezpečnost celé říše, než že by nějak soucítil s jeho smrtelnou ženou. Ale přesto už mu neměl sílu odporovat, protože v tak pevném objetí ho mohl jeho bratr klidně rozmačkat. „Děkuju. Určitě s námi nebudeš mít žádnou starost."

„Tomu se nedá v tvém případě vůbec věřit."

Další den za ním přišel se synem. „Mohl bys mi ho na chvíli pohlídat? Musím na Zem."

„Co mám vlastně dělat? Vždyť se tady celé ty dny hrozně nudím. Samozřejmě, že mě to nijak nevyruší při sledování oprav paláce."

„Trochu míň ironie by ti neškodilo," prohlásil bratr a zmizel.

„Tak jsme tu zůstali sami," pronesl k pětiletému chlapci.

Dítě se bázlivě podívalo na muže. Opět mu byl naprosto neznámý. Dlouho se neviděli. Znovu si museli mezi sebou vybudovat určitý vztah. Muž se nesnažil být přehnaně sladký. Tomu by nikdo z nich neuvěřil. Místo toho mu řekl: „Chtěl bys vidět svého dědečka? Byl to nejlepší válečník a panovník, kterého jsem znal. Dokázal uzemnit i tvého otce a to je dost co říct." Snažil se stále jít ve stejné úrovni s chlapcem.

Před nimi se objevila portrétová místnost. V každém paláci nějaká taková musí být. A tento nebyl výjimkou. „Tohle je tvůj dědeček. Vidíš, jak silně vypadá. Tomu se každý bál postavit. Ještě když jsem byl velmi malý chlapec, menší než ty, bojoval s hrozivým národem, který se snažil dědečka připravit o trůn. Dědeček se však nezalekl a pustil se s ním do boje. Byly to kruté boje, spousta krve, spousta raněných a možná i mrtvých. Dědeček se ale ničeho nezalekl a nepřítele porazil. A od té doby ty stvůry najdeš jenom v příbězích na strašení dětí. S tvým tatínkem jsme si často na něho hráli. Chtěl bys?"

„S kým bych si mohl hrát?"

„Počkej chvíli," vládce provedl rychlé gesto rukou. Celý se náhle zahalil do zeleného světla a po chvíli před chlapcem stálo jiné o trochu starší dítě.

„Ahoj, já jsem Tomy," slušně se představil novému klukovi. Ten mu odpověděl: „Já jsem Loki."

„Pojď si hrát. Já budu Odin a ty budeš mrazivý obr," rozdělil role Tomy. Jak jinak, proběhlo Lokimu hlavou. V sále se strhla strašná bitva. Ani jeden z nich se nechtěl vzdát. Sice bylo předem určeno, kdo má prohrát, ale nepřítel se nechtěl vzdát bez boje. To přece vládce nemůže dovolit. Klidně zbortí celý jeden svět, jen aby králi co nejvíce zavařil. Stejně jako obři i on se snažil využít jakýkoli způsob pro obrat v souboji. Zákeřnost se mu nemohla zapřít. Přesto Tomy náležitě vzdoroval a projevil i velkou houževnatost. Svého protivníka mile překvapil. Vzpomněl si na bratra, který pokud v minutě nevyhrál, okamžitě se rozladil.

S Tomym se tady už honili nějakou dobu a pořád se chlapec úžasně bavil. Skončili vlastně tak, že starší ze dvou už vážně nemohl a téměř bez dechu se nechal zajmout a byl nad ním vynesen ortel. Bylo mu uloženo, aby v následujících letech po svém pokořiteli uklízel hračky a večer se nemohl dívat na televizi. S takovým rozsudkem se uličník přes prvotní nevoli klidně smířil. Stejně tady žádná televize nebyla.

Před Tomym po chvíli opět stanul mocný vládce říše, který s ním prohlížel další obrazy. Zády se lehce opíral o masivní stůl. Ukázal mu babičku. Moc hodnou a odhodlanou ženu, která nasadila vlastní život, aby ochránila Tomyho matku. Byla to nejstatečnější žena, kterou kdy poznal. Naučila ho naprosto všechno, co dnes znal. Její vědomosti mu kolikrát zachránili život. Ale on jí stejně pomoci nedokázal, protože seděl zavřený za to, že chtěl ukázat svému otci, že za něco stojí, že i na něho může být hrdý. Poslední větu si nechal pro sebe.

„Babička uměla čarovat?"

„Samozřejmě. Byla nejlepší," přidal muž.

„A tatínek je taky čaroděj?"

Muž se dal do smíchu, pak se však uklidnil. „On na to neměl dost trpělivosti."

„To je škoda," posmutněl chlapec.

„Chtěl bys vidět nějaká kouzla?"

Chlapec dychtivě kýval hlavou. V tom se muž odvrátil. „Až zítra. Dnes mám ještě spoustu práce."

Kluk se díval smutně a prosil aspoň o jedno, ale strýce neoblomil. Dostalo se mu jen návrhu: „Jestli budeš dnes hodný a pomůžeš mi při dohlížení na přestavbě západního křídla, tak tě zítra dokonce i něco naučím."

Dítě bylo v tu chvíli ochotné slíbit naprosto cokoliv. Těšilo se na kouzla, a když se dozvědělo, že se je bude moci i naučit, nemohlo být šťastnější.

S letmým úsměvem vyvedl chlapce do další místnosti, kde se to hemžilo dělníky. Všichni pracovali na nejrůznějších úsecích haly. A jakmile postřehli nově příchozí, rozhodli se vydat ze sebe veškeré zbývající síly. Okamžitě se k nim připojil hlavní kameník a ukazoval jim plány, jež měly představovat novou vizáž okolí. „Jak se můžete sám přesvědčit, postupujeme podle plánů. Všechno jde jako po másle."

Vládce pokynul hlavou. Kameník rozložil plány na stole a popisoval, co zrovna mohli vidět kolem sebe. Muži vedli mezi sebou debatu o dodání nějaké vzácné rudy do omítky. Jednak by celou místnost prosvítila, ale také by zabezpečila větší pevnost a odolnost. Sice by bylo lepší vmíchat hmotu s onou horninou do venkovního pláště budovy, ale jednak by to bylo dost nápadné a také vzácnými věcmi se musí šetřit.

Vládce se obrátil k chlapci, který se už začínal pomalu nudit. Nad papírem přejel rukou a náhle se ze zelených jisker začal tvořit trojrozměrný model. Kluk byl ohromen. O to víc ho překvapilo, když se najednou všichni tři ocitli uprostřed návrhu a dívali se velmi pozorně, jestli nenajdou sebemenší skulinku nebo jinou nepřesnost plánu. Ani jeden z mužů nechtěl nic zanedbat. Chlapci se líbil lehký zelený nádech, který se skrýval v jednotlivých záhybech. Přistupoval nejdřív opatrně ke stěně. Díval se teď na iluzi z velké blízkosti. Vztáhl ruku a lehce se dotkl imaginárního kamene. Při kontaktu prstu s omítkou najednou celý obraz vypadl.

Muži se podívali na vyplašeného hocha. Známý se jen chápavě pousmál a během další chvíle už bylo vše zase v pořádku a prohlídka probíhala dál. Klouček se připojil k dvojici a držel se co nejblíže svého příbuzného.


	3. Z nebe padají růže

Vládce klidně zasedl ke snídani. Na jídlo se těšil už od chvíle, co se probudil. Doufal, že ho nastartuje na další drsný den. Měl rád to ticho, jak všichni sloužící kolem něho očekávali, že se s dalším soustem třeba zadusí, pokud ho tedy už někdo předtím neotrávil. Vypadá to, že stále měli smůlu. Nějak se mu pořád ještě nechtělo zemřít. Možná byl na to ještě moc mladý, vždyť mu nebylo ještě ani tři tisíce let, i když se k nim náležitě blížil. Jak musel své služebnictvo štvát a dohánět k šílenství.

Zrovna se rozhodl, že si dá plátek pomeranče, když v tom do sálu přišli nějací lidé. „Omlouvám se, že jsem na vás nepočkal se snídaní, nějak mi nedošlo, že budu mít společnost," prohlásil ledabyle.

Matka s dítětem si ho nijak nevšímala. Proto na ni zkusil znovu promluvit: „Jane, málem jsem zapomněl, jak dlouho jsme se neviděli. Lidský život je tak uspěchaný. Doufám, že ti tady napumpují trochu dalších let do žil," vyznělo to trochu jinak, než vlastně chtěl. Proto radši mlčel, stejně jeho mimika byla natolik propracovaná, že mu nikdo nemusel vyčítat, že nemluví. Stejně by ho nechtěli slyšet. Vrátil se ke své snídani.

Mezitím už sloužící nosili strávníkům jídlo na stůl. Jak ho dojímala starostlivost jeho sluhů, když nešlo o jeho osobu. On si vždycky musel výslovně říct, aby ho obsloužili, a oni si jen tak přijdou. Byl snad v tomhle paláci vůbec někdo, kdo by mu nepřál jen to nejhorší?

Jane po nějaké době přemohla svůj odpor a přerušila ticho: „Tomy mi řekl, co jste včera spolu dělali. Nejsem nadšená z toho, když jste spolu sami."

„Nechápu, kde se v tobě bere tolik podezíravosti vůči mé osobě. Copak se Tomymu něco stalo? Mě přijde, že je v pořádku. To já jsem si včera nabil koleno, když se na mě vší silou vrhl."

Matka byla překvapena. Dítě sklonilo hlavu nad talíř, aby nebylo k zahlédnutí. Muž se jen usmál. „No, pokud mě omluvíte, půjdu se zas věnovat státnickým povinnostem. A Tomy, jestli máš ještě chuť si hrát, tak za mnou přijď asi za tři hodiny do mé pracovny, někdo ti ji určitě rád ukáže." Věnoval chlapci mírumilovný pohled a odešel.

Čekala ho velmi napínavá akce. Před sebou měl vidinu vzácného kovu, který chtěl za každou cenu získat. Musel proto vymyslet neproniknutelný plán. Konečně nějaká stimulace pro jeho mozkové závity. Už si v hrubých rysech nastínil, jak bude postupovat. Nejdříve se sejde s hlavním zbrojířem.

„Co si žádáte, můj pane? Tady vás tak často zase nevidíme," řekl mistr s určitou nevolí v hlase.

„Chtěl bych se s tebou domluvit na zvýšení výroby určitých zbraní. Nejlépe nějaké středního doletu, nějakých výbušnin a vlastně všeho, co se dá použít při obléhání starobylého města."

Dělník se zamračil nad vyslovením svého pána. Nelíbilo se mu to, co po něm požadoval. Snad i proto, že neměl ani svého vládce v oblibě. Určitě kul zase nějaké strašlivé plány. Panovník to viděl, ale nic neříkal. Snažil se tvářit, že si nevšiml odporu svého poddaného. S tím se ostatně setkával každý den. Neměl důvod se tím zabývat zrovna teď. Teď se musel přesně držet svých rozhodnutí.

„Připravujete se na válku?" zeptal se na rovinu mistr.

„Spíš jde o určitou věcnou pomoc. Byl bys schopný první část zásilky připravit do tří měsíců?"

„To by neměl být problém."

„Vypracuj předběžný rozpočet a návrh práce. Pokud bys neměl dostatek pracovní síly, můžeš zaměstnat další osoby. Alespoň se trochu sníží nezaměstnanost."

„Děkuji, pane," muž se ohnul do úklony, jakou mu jeho rovná páteř dovolila. Státník se už dlouho nezdržoval, otočil se a rychlým krokem mizel z mužova dohledu.

Možná si přidělával práci tím, že potřeboval vždy být součástí každého procesu. Přece jen je panovník, má na všechno lidi. Ale jeho povaha mu nedovolila, aby kdokoliv prováděl nějakou činnost bez jeho vědomí. Potřeboval být ve středu všeho dění. Teď šel na chvíli dohlédnout na vojenský výcvik, třeba si mezi nováčky vybere adepty pro budoucí osobní gardu. Mohlo by se tu najít pár jedinců, kteří si váží autorit a dokážou jim být oddaní. Vždy se někdo takový objevil.

Za svého mládí netrávil mnoho času na cvičišti. Vždycky si přál mít stejnou výchovu jako ostatní, ale musel si prostě přiznat, že nikdy mezi ně nemohl zapadnout. Jemu spíš příslušela role myslitele. Matka v něm probouzela úplně jiné dovednosti, než jakým se dostávalo těmhle automatickým zabijákům. Nikdy nedokázal pochopit jak to, že se víc lidí nezajímalo o magii. Vždyť dobře vytvořená iluze zmůže často víc než nějaké máchání mečem. Prostě to asi jen nebylo populární.

I on se však uměl dobře bránit. V jeho jistých rukou dokázala dýka vždycky najít svůj cíl. Musel se to naučit takříkajíc za pochodu, pokud chtěl alespoň trochu času trávit se svým bratrem. Ten byl vždycky jako posedlý, když se měl zúčastnit boje. Jak vlastně mohl být tenhle národ tak vyspělý, když jeho praví vůdci byli jen hrdlořezové. Jak barbarské. Možná proto má tolik problémů s ovládnutím svého lidu, protože na ně jde odlišným způsobem, než byli dosud zvyklí. Občas si říkal, jestli není jediný v celé říši, kdo umí číst.

Stál na balkóně a díval se na tu přehlídku zbroje a zbraní. Jak se leskly v tom světle. Boj nikdy nevypadal tak esteticky jako tady. Poznal to sám na vlastní kůži, když se rozhodl získat Midgard pro sebe. Pohled na rozbořená města, hořící trosky a kusy lidí uvězněných v rozvalinách nebo zabitých vlastní rasou mu bránil v tom, aby si vychutnal požitek z vítězství, které mohlo nastat. Ten výjev byl tak neutěšený. Proto jeho druhý pokus o zmocnění se trůnu obsahoval velmi důmyslný plán a několik drobných triků.

Čas odměřený na pozorování kovové maškarády se blížil ke konci a nezbylo, než se přesunout na další stanoviště. Včera měl podle zvyklosti celý den prosedět na trůně nebo v pracovně, tak dnes si pro změnu dovoloval trochu zdravého pohybu. Jen zběžně prohlédl stavbu a procházel dál do hlubin paláce. Dostal se do své pracovny a zavřel za sebou dveře. Jak měl ve zvyku, posadil se na jeden ze schodů, jež vedly k otevřené terase. Zavřel oči a pevně se soustředil na místo v jiném světě.

Stanul před králem. Jeho příchod byl tak nenadálý, že pár členů královské rady polekal. Sebejistě postupoval k veliteli. Nikdo se ho nepokoušel zastavit. Stejně by jim to bylo k ničemu. „Vážený pane králi," začal čaroděj, „vaše včerejší návštěva mě donutila přemýšlet o vaší situaci. A teď když vidím, že se snažíte připravit na hrozící invazi, jsem poctěn. I když mi přijde, že váš plán, jak se na něho dívám, je zastaví tak maximálně na hodinu.

Ale abych se dostal k jádru řeči. Přišel jsem si ještě jednou promyslet přispění naší země do vaší obrany. Jen mě nejdříve musíte přesvědčit o tom, že jste moje oslovení myslel vážně. Dejte mi nějaký důvod věřit." Klidně se posadil na jednu z volných židlí a čekal.

Král se tvářil dost nevrle, k diplomacii mu chybělo ujít ještě dlouhou cestu. Jak se mu vlastně dařilo spravovat svou zemi tak dlouho, když mu politika nic neříkala a vojsko měl žalostně slabé. Měl jediné štěstí, že jeho předchůdci nastolili dlouhý mír. „Jak jsem vám naznačil už minule, v naší říši se nedávno objevila nová ložiska luminia a jsem si vědom, že prozrazením této skutečnosti, jsem vám již nabídl využít část jejich bohatství."

„Samozřejmě, pokud se vám podaří vyhrát. Musíte mi předložit ještě další argument," vyžadoval arogantně.

„Tak vám nabízím vlastnictví některých ložisek."

Chvíli zvažoval nabídku: „S polovinou ložisek byste se dokázal smířit?"

„To nepřipadá v úvahu. Z těch dolů pochází všechno naše bohatství. Pokud bych vám je věnoval, naši zem by to zruinovalo. Znamenalo by to pro nás konec."

„Co jiného by ostatně čekalo říši, která se neumí ubránit nepříteli? Být provincií není zas až tak špatná situace. Lepší než naprosté zničení."

„Lid by to nepřežil. Přišel by o svoji svobodu."

„Ten lid ani neví, co slovo svoboda vůbec znamená. Ustanovte vládu lidu a ochotně rozhodování přenechá vybraným zástupcům, jen aby nenesli za něco zodpovědnost," opovrhovaný vládce zněl unaveně.

„Co vy o tom můžete vědět? Celý svět si dokážete akorát podmanit svou krutovládou. Nemáte srdce." Po kolikáté už něco takového slyšel. Další člověk, co o něm tvrdí, že nemá city. Jak se vlastně říká takovému stvoření? Obyvatelé Midgardu mají pro něho takový krásný výraz. Robot. Nic, co by už tisíckrát neslyšel natož, aby se ho to nějak dotklo.

„Tak co jiného mi chcete nabídnout. A neříkejte vlastní život, protože to je to stejné, o čem se tu už hodnou chvíli bavíme. Měl byste si uvědomit, co vlastně opravdu chcete. Můj čas není nekonečný a váš už teprve ne. Být pro…" uprostřed věty náhle zmizel. Královskou radu to zarazilo, ale nikdo se nezmohl ani na slovo. Jak málo čekali jeho příchod, o to méně byli připraveni na jeho náhlé vypaření uprostřed věty.

Na schodech se probudil opět k plnému vědomí ve chvíli, kdy ho někdo chytil zezadu kolem krku. Muž se příšerně vylekal. Okamžitě vytáhl své ruce k předloktím, která ho svírala. Když je sevřel, jejich velikost ho překvapila ještě víc. To se ho snažil přemoci nějaký trpaslík? To opravdu nečekal.

Když se donutil uvažovat trochu logicky, uvědomil si, že sevření mu nepůsobilo žádnou bolest a stále mohl volně dýchat. A když si ještě všiml přítomnosti známé tváře před sebou, jež se na něho povážlivě mračila s pohledem, něco uděláš a zabiju tě. Konečně se uklidnil.

Otočil hlavu za svým věznitelem. Uviděl malého kluka, který mu v posledních dnech dělal neustále společnost. Nebo to možná bylo opačně. Pak pohled obrátil znovu dopředu. „Kluku, tys mi dal. Co tě to napadlo takhle mě vyděsit?" teď si mohl dovolit upřímnost.

„Seděl jsi tu už půl hodiny od chvíle, co jsme přišli. Tomy už to nemohl vydržet. Mluvil na tebe, mával, ale vůbec jsi nereagoval. Tolik se na tohle setkání těšil po tom, co jsi mu slíbil."

„A co ty tu děláš?" zeptal se Jane, pořád trochu nevrlý.

„Dohlížím na to, abys mu něco neprovedl." Pořád mu nevěří, jak ho to těšilo. Ale spíš by si měla hlídat vlastní dítě, než jednoho kouzelníka v transu, který by v takovém úleku, který mu přichystal, mohl jejího miláčka v sebeobraně přinejmenším těžce poranit.

Znovu se otočil k chlapci a pokynul mu, aby si sedl vedle něho. Do toho se vložila jeho matka: „Nesedej si na studenou zem, ještě nastydneš."

„Alespoň že jsi tady. Hned bych provedl takovou nerozvážnost," zvedl se a odešel bez dalších ironických poznámek z místnosti. Po chvíli se vrátil s huňatou kožešinou přehozenou přes předloktí. Rozložil ji na schodech a posadil se. Tomy se k němu celý nedočkavý přidal.

Kouzelník zvedl ruku dlaní vzhůru. V dalším okamžiku se na ní objevily zelené chomáčky a jiskry. „Takhle vypadá magie, než se zformuje do určité podoby. Dokud jí, ty sám, nedáš nějakou podobu."

Chlapec byl fascinován tím barevným světlem. Přiblížil k němu ruku. Cítil teplo a mravenčení v konečcích prstů. Vnímal to jako velmi příjemné. Pak náhle zhaslo. Vzhlédl k muži. Ten se na něho lišácky usmál. „Chceš vidět kouzlo?"

Tomy kýval na souhlas. Na to čekal celou dobu. Pozoroval, jak jeho společník sahá pro něco pod kabát. Matka se zamračila a napjatě přihlížela tomu, co bude dál. Mezi prsty svíral bílý květ růže. Jane se uklidnila. Jak málo stačilo pro vyvolání pocitu bezpečí u této ženy. Co kdyby z růže vytvořil třeba dýku, nebo by ji otrávil a nechal je si přičichnout a mohly ho napadnout daleko horší zrůdnosti. Měl však v plánu něco daleko jiného.

Odebral jeden okvětní list a zbytek květu dal stranou. Nechal chlapce, ať si lístek pořádně prohlédne, jak to mají ve zvyku pozemští kouzelníci. Kluk mu vrátil plátek do otevřené dlaně. „Děkuji," odpověděl mág.

Pak vzal za jeden oblý růžek a překlopením měl náhle dva lístky spojené ve středu. Pak dalším překlopením v jiném směru, kolmém na ten původní, se mu v dlani objevil bílý čtyřlístek. Kvítko na vteřinu zavřel prsty, dostalo smaragdový nádech. Muž na něj foukl. Rázem místností začal poletovat motýl.

Tomy se za ním díval. Jeho let byl naprosto přirozený, vypadal jako obyčejný bělásek a přitom to byl jen jeden plátek růže. Dítě se vesele začalo honit za motýlem. Skákalo kolem něho, snažilo se ho chytit a poletovalo kolem něho, jako by motýl dokázal být jeho rovnocenným kolegou ve hře. Oba dospělí se dívali za bezstarostností mládí.

Občas se motýl posadil na jednu z květin nacházejících se na stole ve váze. Mával svými lístkovými křídly a sosal pyl. Hoch se nejdříve jen díval přilepený k okraji stolní desky. Než stačil natáhnout ruku, aby si motýla pohladil, zavolal na něho sytý hlas. „Nechtěl by ses naučit, jak vytvořit takového motýla? Alespoň se uvidí, jestli máš něco po mně, synovče," prohlásil trochu posměšně. Předpokládal, že dítě nebude schopné vydržet tak dlouho, aby dosáhlo alespoň malého úspěchu.

„Prosím, prosím, ukaž mi, jak se to dělá," kluk ochotně přiskočil ke svému strýci. Muž podal každému jeden plátek růže. „Nejdřív se musíš naučit, jak vytvořit základ. Skládat věci umí každý. Ale tohle je pravá výzva. Snaž se každý krok pořádně představit do posledního detailu. Klidně zavři oči a celou dobu měj v mysli to, co chceš udělat. Podívej," celý proces mu pomalu zopakoval a do vzduchu se vznesl další motýl.

Pak oba pracovali zároveň, krok za krokem. Místnost se brzy plnila motýly, ale všichni měli jen jednoho tvůrce. Kluka to však ještě neodradilo. Pořád se snažil o rozmnožení lístku. „Představ si, jak rozkládáš složený papír," radil dospělý. „Vezmeš ho za horní roh. Je jemný a tak útlý. Cítíš ho mezi bříšky prstů. A pomalu ten roh zvedáš. Rozvíjí se před tebou do délky, o které jsi ani netušil. Bílý kvítek je čím dál větší, než se nerozvine do svého plného rozměru." Jeho popis měl celkem efekt. Když dítě otevřelo oči, uvidělo v dlani dvojici bílých lístků spojených v nejužším místě.

„Skvěle. Mile jsi mě překvapil. Teď to zkus ještě jednou, ať máš všechna křídla," povzbuzoval ho učitel. Po několika dalších pokusech se opravdu v malé dlani objevil bílý čtyřlístek.

„Teď stačí ještě přidat trochu více magie, aby se mohl motýl samovolně vznést a létat vzduchem. Celou dobu však na něho musíš myslet. Na všechno, co chceš, aby dělal. Nejdřív si představ ještě motýla s jeho nožičkami, protáhlým trochu chlupatým tělem, hlavičkou s velkýma očima a dlouhými tykadly a se spirálovitě stočeným sosákem. Půjde to?" Chlapce po chvíli začaly v dlani šimrat háčkovité nožky. Podíval se nadšeně na motýla. Foukl na něho, jak to předtím viděl dělat strýce a motýl se vznesl.

Po komnatě létal ve velkých kruzích a třepotal hekticky křidélky. Tomy sledoval každý pohyb zvířete. Matka byla vyvedená z míry dovedností svého syna, ale byla stejně tak i nadšená z jeho radosti, že nakonec uspěl. Dítě se opět rozběhlo bezhlavě za svým stvořením. Jenže ve chvíli, kdy se zvedlo, z motýla zůstal jen lístek padající k zemi. Chlapec byl náhle strašně nešťastný. Co na tom, že se to v místnosti hemžilo motýly, ten jeho už mezi nimi nebyl.

„Uděláme teď něco pro maminku?" navrhl strýc a snažil se ještě chvíli udržet kluka u sebe a bez pláče. Tomy souhlasil. „Zkus teď vší silou myslet na tisíce okvětních lístků." Hoch zavřel oči a hrozivě se snažil. Muži stačilo jen celou iluzi jednoduše ukončit, ale takhle se na tom mohl podílet i chlapec, i když jeho přispění bylo spíš morální.

„Už můžeš otevřít oči," prohlásil za okamžik. Ze stropu se snášela záplava plátků růží. Všechny měly sněhově bílou barvu. Padaly velmi pomalu. Ten pohled byl kouzelný. Nic tak krásného dlouho neviděl. Dlouho se necítil tak uvolněný. Žádný mrazivý depresivní sníh, ale uklidňující hřejivé voňavé lístky. Uvelebovaly se na stole, na podlaze i na kožešině, na níž seděli, i na maminčiných vlasech. Tomy vstal a šel vybrat mamince kvítí z vlasů.


	4. Nový den začínáme s úsměvem

Ten kluk měl vážně nadání. Samozřejmě Loki nebyl tak zaslepený, aby si myslel, že by talent zdědil po něm. Vzpomněl si na svoji matku. Ovládala magii daleko lépe, než na jaké úrovni se nacházel on právě teď. Vždy ho dokázala udivit něčím dalším. Vzhlížel k ní jako k nikomu jinému.

Dal by cokoli za to, aby ještě žila. Ani se s ní nemohl rozloučit. Jak byli k němu krutí. Copak by utekl, kdyby ho pustili na pohřeb. Smutek by ho tak drásal, že by nebyl schopen vůbec ničeho, jen prázdně zírat. Oni pro něho přichystali daleko horší úděl. Viděl ji naposledy jako krásnou iluzi plnou síly a zároveň ustaranou o duševní zdraví svého syna, jak ji znával. Neměl ani nejmenší tušení, že se někdo chystal na ni zaútočit. A pak najednou už nebyla. Nějak tomu pořád nebyl ochoten uvěřit. Zvláště když ji neviděl odcházet. Nedokázal ten fakt přijmout. Jeho logickému já se to zdálo absurdní, ale prostě se s tím nikdy nesmířil. Pořád ji bude vyhlížet a bude ji očekávat.

A teď objevil stopy své matky v tom mrňavém dítěti. Jako kdyby se mu rozhořel v hrudi plamen. Snad to byla naděje, že se opět k němu vrací. Sice v jiné podobě a jenom částečně. Jak ji bral za svou matku, i když jí ve skutečnosti nebyla, tak i k Tomymu začínal cítit určité pouto.

Přišlo ráno a s ním i chuť zasednout ke snídani. Nijak zvlášť nespěchal. Nepředpokládal, že by svou brzkou přítomností někoho nadchl. I když možná jeho dnešní nedochvilnost bude jeho personálu přinášet ještě více nervozity než obvykle. Jak je všechny trýznil a dělalo mu to dobře.

V první řadě mu ale nešlo o jeho nepoddajné sloužící. Nespěchal, protože čekal dnes ke snídani společnost. V noci slyšel úder hromu, a tak si lehce mohl domyslet, že se může těšit ještě na jednoho dalšího člena jejich skromné domácnosti. Vždycky se při jeho monstrózním příchodu trochu polekal. Každé ráno mu beze slova varování vpadl do pokoje, když byly ještě děti. Čekal, kdy konečně z toho dostane infarkt, aby už to nemusel snášet.

Zajímalo ho, jak reaguje Tomy na svého otce. Ten kluk si toho ze světa ještě moc neužil, ale už se určitě musel naučit zvládat neskutečnou hlučnost nepoučitelného rodiče. Někdy si říkal, kdo z nich je vlastně obr.

Nahlédl do jedné z knih, které se mu v úhledném komínku vršily na stole. Chtěl si trochu osvěžit určité znalosti. Tak lehce se zapomíná. Lepší by bylo, kdyby se spíš tak snadno dokázal učit a vědomosti uchovávat. Když došel do hodovní síně, nikdo tam ještě nebyl. Až na jednu služtičku, která zrovna roztahovala závěsy. Otočila se na něho a zdřevěnělá čekala na příkazy.

„Dnes nic nepotřebuji, postarám se o svou snídani sám," prohlásil a usadil se ke stolu. Služebná odešla a přinesla nádoby, jež myslela, že by mohl využít, a ještě džbán s vodou. Po zbylém personálu nebylo zatím ani vidu ani slechu. Vytáhl z kapsy pytlíček a obsah vysypal do připravené misky a čekal. Nebude přeci tak nezdvořilý, aby nevyčkal příchodu zbylých obyvatel paláce.

Náhle se rozrazily dveře a muž za stolem jen zvedl oči k narušiteli svého tichého rozjímání. Rázem se opět celý dům probudil k životu, a jakmile rodina zasedla ke stolu, začalo se s obsluhováním. „Dobré ráno, bratře," pronesl zvučným hlasem právě příchozí.

„Nápodobně," zaznělo mu v odpověď. Vládcova nálada se postupně kazila, jak se stůl plnil mastnými pečeněmi, aromatickými uzeninami, smaženými plackami a ostatními těžkými pokrmy na začátek nového dne. „Vidím, že tvůj apetit se vůbec nezměnil. Sice nejsem vegetarián, ale tohle mi přijde nechutné," poznamenal trochu nevrle panovník. „Mohl bych vás požádat alespoň o nějakou zeleninu?" otočil se k osobě, co byla zrovna nejblíže. „Myslela jsem, že pán se dnes ráčí obsluhovat sám." Pán jen nevěřícně hleděl a do tváře se mu vloudil překvapený úsměv. Jeho bratr se srdečně zasmál: „Vidím, že máš své poddané náležitě vycvičené."

„To jsme si nazkoušeli ještě předtím, než jste přišli," prohodil bez nejmenší snahy dát svým slovům trochu důvěry. Pomalu ho přecházela chuť k jídlu. Podíval se směrem k chlapci. Ten nevypadal z jídelníčku svého otce nijak nadšený. „Co by sis dal k snídani?" zeptal se náhle Tomyho. „Oni ti to možná přinesou," podíval se povýšeně na své sluhy. „Co máš doma ke snídani?" Muž vstal a došel až k dítěti. Sklonil se k němu a hoch mu zašeptal do ucha.

„Lupínky s mlíkem."

Na to vstal a teatrálně pohrdavým pohledem změřil své zaměstnance. „Tak s tím by měli problém. Ale to neznamená, že je nemůžeš mít." Přesunul se zpátky na své místo, udělal nepatrné gesto a všechno jídlo na stole se proměnilo v čokoládové lupínky. Kluk se okamžitě pustil do jídla, než se mohlo to všechno zase vrátit do původního stavu.

„Loki!" utrhl se na něho bratr.

„Ano? Konečně budeš mít něco zdravějšího ke snídani. Přece si chceš udržet figuru," vysmíval se škůdce.

„Přestaň. Tohle zrní mě v žádném případě nezasytí."

„Vždyť tady máš plno cukru, bílkovin. Ideální na začátek nového dne. Až teda na tu vlákninu."

„Nehraj si se mnou a vrať to zpátky," bratr zvážněl.

„To mě ani nenapadne. Konečně to tady není cítit jako v řeznictví. A navíc, teď velím já, bratře," připomněl si události, kdy ho stejnou větou starší bratr donutil zmlknout a tiše ho následovat.

Sloužící už to nehodlali dále poslouchat a donesli Thorovy jídlo podle jeho gusta, ale již jen v omezeném množství. Velitel neprotestoval nahlas. Dokončil svoji snídani a vydal se věnovat panování.

Chtěl se opět sejít se zbrojířem, projít si jeho návrh, pokud ho už zpracovat. Při včerejší návštěvě obléhaného krále měl dost času prohlédnout si okolí. Z místnosti, v níž probíhala audience, se dalo pozorovat celé hlavní město i s jeho opevněním. Pokud by se v komnatě nacházel nepřítel, měl by se čím kochat.

Potřeboval si utřídit informace. Viděl, v jakém stavu byly hradby. S něčím takovým by nepřežili v boji ani minutu, stačilo by se jen trochu opřít. Na druhou stranu je šlechtila snaha na poslední chvíli zesílit zdivo. Po celé délce se to hemžilo zedníky. Jen kdyby jim to bylo k něčemu platné. Než se proti nim postaví vojsko, novostavba ještě nebude úplně doschlá.

Plán, jenž ležel rozložený na stole, vypracoval jeho tvůrce na základě domněnky, že útočník přijde hlavní bránou. Který zkušený válečník by to ale udělal? Možná nějaký samolibý sebevědomý smělec. Nic rozumného by v tom nebylo.

Umístění muničního skladu sice mělo svoji výhodu v tom, že chránilo hlavní palác před mizivou možností výbuchu třaskavin, ale stačilo projít úzkou cestou a prokličkovat pár uličkami a zbraně by měl v držení nepřítel místo toho, aby se dostali do rukou obráncům, jejichž kasárna sousedila s královským palácem, uprostřed města. Tohle město si vyloženě říkalo o to, aby ho někdo napadl.

Měl by se tedy domluvit s útočníkem na způsobu odměny za zapůjčené zbraně. Třeba by mu dokázal věnovat polovinu rudných ložisek. Těžko říct, jestli ví, kolik se jich vlastně objevilo. Chtělo by to někoho nenápadně propašovat do říše, aby získal přesný přehled. Tohle hádání se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Koho by tam ale mohl poslat? Musel by to být někdo, na koho se může spolehnout, že ho nezradí. Leda, že by najal někoho, kdo má v oblibě jeho bratra, ale musel by ho ke spolupráci přimět drobným oklamáním.

Téměř nevnímal, co se mu zbrojíř snažil vysvětlit. Stačilo se jen na něho podívat a bylo jasné z jeho rozmáchlých bezmocných gest, o co mu asi šlo. Jak se k tomuto chování mohl ponížit takový přímý muž. Bylo by zajímavé zjistit, kdo ho přemluvil. Třeba by konečně přišel na to, kdo stojí za celostátním spiknutím proti jeho osobě. Vlastně by ho to zaujalo jen do chvíle, než by odhalil, že tou postavou v pozadí je sám vládce. Všichni ho nenávidí už z jeho podstaty, nepotřebuje jiného nepřítele. Vystačí si sám.

Pak se už přítomným pohledem podíval na mistra. Snažil se ho alespoň na čas poslouchat. Nemělo to cenu, stejně si panovník později projde písemnost, co mu položil na stůl. V půlce další věty líčící neschopnost podřízených a neskutečně krátký termín ho přerušil: „Dobře. Promluvíme si o tom příště. Teď se zatím snažte alespoň s něčím začít, přece tam celé dny nesedíte na zadku. A teď odejdi." Muž nečekal reakci, jíž se mu dostalo. Nejdříve mlčky stál, asi si nemyslel, že mu to tak jednoduše projde. Potom se prostě otočil a odešel.

Ani pořádně nevěděl proč, státník se rozhodl podívat po svém synovci. Chtěl s ním strávit ještě trochu času. Potřeboval ho nakazit svým stylem, než si toho jeho hodný otec všimne. Podíval se do pokoje, který byl vyhrazen pro chlapce. Viděl spoustu hraček a naprostý nepořádek, ale nic živého neobjevil. Postupoval dál, takhle mohl vlastně strávit celý den, palác poskytoval spoustu prostor, kde by se mohlo dítě nacházet.

Jedna z dalších možností ho zavedla k místnosti, do které nechtěl vstoupit. Věděl, co tam najde, a předpoklad, že by byl svědkem lidské slabosti, ho znervózňoval. Snažil se naprosto ignorovat cokoliv, co uvidí. Ještě aby kvůli pár vteřinám ztratil svoji dlouho budovanou reputaci.

Otevřel dveře o něco málo tišeji, než jak měl ve zvyku. Celou svou postavou vstoupil dovnitř. Chtěl, aby ve všech budil dojem naprosté suverenity, jako vždy. S takovou tmou se ve dne dlouho nesetkal. Všichni se k němu otočili. On jen mlčel a lehce zvedl obočí jako, že nechápe, proč se na něho dívají. Bratr náhle přerušil ticho: „To je dobře, že jsi tady. Postaráš se na chvíli o Tomyho?" Ani trochu to neznělo jako otázka.

Podíval se na hocha a natáhl k němu ruku. „Tak běž," postrkoval ho otec. Kluk vstal a vzal strýčka za nabízenou ruku. Když se dostali ven do světla a volného prostoru, mohli se oba konečně pořádně nadechnout. „Minule sis vedl skvěle, na to, jaký jsem ti dal těžký úkol," snažil se odvrátit tok jejich myšlenek. Chlapec se na něho podíval, snad už překonal stydlivost. Nikdy nevěřil, že práce s dítětem ho tolik potrénuje v trpělivosti. „Chtěl bys, abych ti zase něco ukázal?" Kluk kývnul. „Půjdeme ke mně do pracovny."

Posadil se s Tomym na kamenné schody. V tom si vzpomněl na minulou připomínku, donesl chlupatou kůži a ještě pár dalších předmětů. Hrál si s nimi v dlani, než je ukázal svému učedníkovi. „Dneska ti ukážu, jak můžeš nechat zmizet věci." Postupně položil tři věci na schod nad nimi. Nacházel se tam plod kaštanu, kovový zvoneček a krystal křišťálu. Doufal, že dítěti z Midgardu budou povědomé. „To je diamant?" zeptal se Tomy.

„Ne, to je obyčejný křemen. Ale vypadá moc pěkně. Je tak čirý, můžeš přes něho vidět stejně jako svýma vlastníma očima. Podívej," podal mu kámen. „Mohli bychom s ním začít." Chlapec se díval přes krystal, prohlížel si vzdálené okolí. Náhle mezi prsty nic nedržel. Tomy byl zaskočený, nemohl přece tu věc ztratit. Díval se všude kolem sebe, ale nijak úspěšně. „Hm, to nebyl zrovna nejchytřejší nápad," ozval se strýček. „Víš, ten kámen jsi pořád držel. Jen jsem ho udělal neviditelným pro naše oči. Teď bude někde mezi chlupy. Nevadí, to byla moje chyba." Svůj pohled obrátil ke dvěma zbylým předmětům. Zacinkal zvonečkem a položil ho zpátky na schod.

„Teď ho nechám zmizet." Ve vteřině byl zvoneček pryč. Nedal se ani nahmatat, ani ho nebylo slyšet. „Zkusíš to? Prostě si jenom představíš, že tady vůbec není." Povzbuzoval ho strýc. Mezitím se zvonek znovu objevil. Kluk se snažil a jeho snaha byla brzy oplacena požadovaným výsledkem. Tomy měl talent. „Báječné," pochválil ho učitel. Povzbuzen jeho umem vrhl se na další úkol: „Zkus teď kaštan."

Tomy měl však na srdci něco jiného. „Umíš stavět zvířátka z kaštanů?"

„Neřekl bych. Jak se dělají?" zeptal se muž.

„Ty jsi nikdy nedělal zvířátka z kaštanů?"

„Ne, s tvým otcem jsme trávili čas trochu jiným způsobem. Co k tomu budeme potřebovat?" zeptal se chlapce.

„Kaštany, sirky a nožík."

„To je trochu nebezpečná zábava."

„Ty budeš dělat dírky na nožičky a já budu skládat zvířátko, přece," vždyť to bylo evidentní.

„Dojdu pro sirky a ty zatím dones kaštan ke stolu a rozmysli si, co budeš chtít udělat za zvíře."

Sirky se v tomhle světě nedaly sehnat. Musel proto na chvíli odejít. Nechtěl ale kluka nechat o samotě. Musel přijít na způsob, jak se rozdvojit a přitom být aktivní na obou místech. Určitě už to někdy dělal, ale bylo to dávno. Nahlédl do jedné knížky. Pak ji zavřel a vrátil se za chlapcem.

Po Zemi se pohybovalo mnoho postav. Bylo po poledni a spousta lidí se vracelo domů z práce. Elegantní muž budil dojem naprosté neviditelnosti. Jednak mu ostatní připadali nezajímaví a zároveň nechtěl, aby si ho kdokoli všiml. Postupoval s rozhodností sobě vlastní. Vstoupil do obyčejného řadového domu a zaťukal na dveře své bytné.

„Omlouvám se, madam, že vás takhle ruším. Ale mohl bych si půjčit sirky? Mám synovce na návštěvě a chtěli bychom dělat zvířátka z kaštanů," řekl nevině.

„Samozřejmě," žena na okamžik zmizela do nitra svého bytu. „Ale budete se muset převléknout, je z toho vždycky děsný bordel."

„Děkuji za radu a za sirky," muž převzal dvě krabičky sirek a odešel.

„Mohli bychom nejdřív udělat žirafu, Jen na to potřebujeme víc kaštanů," prohlásil kluk. Už se nemohl dočkat, až začnou. Strýc položil na stůl krabičky sirek, které se mu náhle objevily v dlani, a odněkud vyndal ostrý úzký nožík. „Kolik budeme potřebovat kaštanů?"

„Na tělo, hlavu a nožičky."

„Takže šest." Za chvíli bylo na stole sedm kaštanů, jeden jako druhý. „Kolik děr uděláme do tohohle?" ukázal na jeden z nich.

„Tady bude pět," začali s tělíčkem. Prorazit kaštan nebylo tak jednoduché, jak se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Hned při prvním neopatrném použití čepele, se nůž sklouzl a poranil svého nositele. Ten si jen vložil prst do úst, vysál trochu krve z rány a pokračoval v práci. Určitě neutržil žádné vážné zranění. Ale postupoval již obezřetněji. Chlapec spojoval zvířátko dohromady s větší zkušeností. Na stole před nimi stála žirafa s trochu nakloněnou hlavou a pak ještě pavouk, který sice neměl osm noh, ale bylo jich více než čtyři.

Prohlíželi si své dílo. Výtvory vypadaly kouzelně, i když k dokonalosti jim toho hodně chybělo. Jediné, co vrátilo dospělého do reality, byl nepořádek, který po nich zůstal. Zajímalo by ho, jestli mu nějaká dobrá duše uklidí vyříznutou kaštanovou dřeň nebo si to bude muset udělat sám. Druhá varianta se jevila pravděpodobnější.

„Mám hlad," prohlásil kluk.

„Úplně jsem zapomněl na čas. Běž do kuchyně, určitě ti tam něco dají." Tomy rychle vypálil z místnosti. Muž ještě chvíli klidně seděl. Pak však vzal iniciativu do svých rukou a uklidil nečistoty ze stolu.


	5. Než se rozloučíme

Další dny se stále zdržoval v blízkosti chlapce a snažil se pro něho vymyslet nějaké rozptýlení. Prozkoumávali spolu okolí, hráli si spolu na Ásy a Mrazivé obry, dopalovali náhodné kolemjdoucí různými vtípky.

Učil ho, jak se jezdí na koni, jak nechat zmizet předměty, jak změnit jejich množství, ať už snížit nebo zvýšit. Dokonce mu několikrát ukázal, jak se přemístit na kratší vzdálenost. Avšak na tenhle kousek chlapec nestačil. Potřeboval ještě trochu dozrát.

Zrovna se kluci schovávali skrčení za rohem a dívali se na jeden ze stánků na trhu. Nedal se přehlédnout, vystavoval nejkrásnější jablka z celé země. Všechna se leskla ve svitu ranního slunce. Zrovna se k obchodníkovu krámku dostala nějaká žena. Vypadalo to, že by měla zájem o koupi, ale stejně se před ní muž vytahoval a ještě více předváděl svoji úrodu. Leštil jedno jablko pořád kolem dokola. Nakonec ho s dávkou sebeuspokojení ukázal zákaznici.

Vzhlédla k muži s evidentním znechucením a odkráčela. Prodejce se zarazil. Prohlédl si pozorně kousek a náhle uviděl, že část byla ukousnutá. Zpoza rohu se ozval dětský smích. Muž se rozhořčil a vyrazil za neposedy. Ti však na něho nečekali a okamžitě se rozběhli, co jim nohy stačily. Tmavovlasý nezbeda razil cestu. Velmi dobře se vyznal v místních uličkách a dokázal tak oba co nejrychleji dovést do bezpečí, kde se mohli pořádně nasmát.

V dětské podobě nebyl tolik nápadný. Málokdo si ho dokázal spojit s obávaným vládcem říše. Ještě méně lidí věřilo svému prvnímu úsudku, když se na ně podíval svýma nevinnýma očima. Mělo to svoji výhodu i v tom, že se nemusel neustále sklánět k Tomymu, aby byli tváří v tvář. Občas ho z toho vážně bolela kolena. Nikdo nemládne.

Ohlédl se, jestli se neztratil Tomymu z dohledu. Jakmile se otočil zase dopředu, plnou rychlostí vpálil do vysokého muže. Okamžitě chtěl pokračovat dál, ale osoba ho držela a nehodlala ho za žádnou cenu pustit. Konečně se mu pořádně podíval do obličeje. O to víc se však rozčílil. Ten chlap se na něho zlobil, aniž by měl pádný důvod. Vždyť nemohl vědět, co zrovna prováděli.

„Okamžitě mě pust, nejsi můj otec," promluvil mrazivým hlasem.

„Ale jsem tvůj bratr. Okamžitě s tím divadlem přestaň," zavelel. Pevně ho svíral za límec. Vězeň mu věnoval svůj nejhrozivější pohled, a pak se před ním objevil v plné velikosti. Konečně byl trochu volný, ale bratr ho stále nespouštěl z očí.

„Co chceš?" chtěl vědět Loki.

„Nepřeju si, abys mi kazil dítě."

„Muselo ti být jasné, že se to stane, když jsi ho se mnou pouštěl. Alespoň nebude mít nudné dětství. Vzpomeň si na nás, když jsme byli malí," spiklenecky se na něho podíval.

„Od příště vás dva budu bedlivě sledovat," řekl přísně.

„Slyšíš to, Tomy? Tvůj otec s námi bude vyrážet na výpravy," mrkl na dítě.

ɤɤɤ

Další den se tedy společně věnovali jízdě na koni. Otec vysadil syna na koňský hřbet a společnými silami ho vedli po výběhu.

„Hezky se držíš," pronesl otec.

„Mohl by se ještě trochu narovnat," podotkl strýc.

„Vždyť je to dítě. Nemusí všechno umět perfektně."

„Ale děti se rády učí," namlouval mu neochvějně. „A nezkusíš ho pustit? Ať víme, jestli umí ovládat koně. Určitě by mu to dodalo víc sebedůvěry."

„Ty bys ho klidně nechal zranit."

„Ne, klidně ne. Já se umím ve vteřině přemístit," popíchl bratra.

„To máš dobrý," prosákl sarkasmus na povrch.

„A co kdybychom to zkusili. Jen pusť otěže a půjdeme jim hned po boku."

„Že jsi do toho tolik žhavý. Co chceš?"

„Víš, jak jsi mi slíbil laskavost. Rád bych si ji teď vybral," začal vládce.

„Pokračuj."

„Potřeboval bych na nějaký čas odjet. A ty bys byl můj ideální zástupce. Všichni by tě poslouchali a uctívali by tě. Určitě by ti nikdo nepřidělával starosti. Na to se můžeš spolehnout," snažil se ho přesvědčit.

„Nejsem na to ten pravý. Nedokážu jen sedět a dělat, že poslouchám, jako ty."

„To jsi mě ranil. Ale neboj se, spousta lidí bude ochotná ti s tím pomoct. A ještě jednou ti připomínám, že jsi mi to slíbil."

„Kdy vyrazíš?" zeptal se bratr.

Panovníkovi už bylo jasné, že vyhrál díky bratrovu smyslu pro čest. „Pozítří."

„Na jak dlouho budeš pryč?"

„Zatím nevím, řekl bych tak dva týdny určitě."

„Nemohl by ses jen rozdvojit a zůstat tady?"

„To nepůjde. Ta záležitost si vyžaduje moji plnou pozornost," odporoval vyslýchaný.

„Tak se vrať, než se mi povede rozvrátit zemi."

„To už se ti skoro povedlo," dodal vládce.

ɤɤɤ

Nastal večer, poslední den před odchodem. Muž vstoupil tiše do dětského pokoje. Už se schylovalo k času, kdy malí chlapci byli ukládáni k spánku. Vešel a křečovitě svíral knihu. Usedl si na kraj postele, v níž se nacházel Tomy.

„Zítra odjedu pryč. Chtěl jsem se s tebou ještě rozloučit," promluvil strýc.

„Kam jedeš?"

„To je tajné. Všechno ti řeknu, až se vrátím."

„Pustím tě leda, když mě vezmeš s sebou," rozhodl kluk.

„To nepůjde, je to nebezpečné. Běhal by ti mráz po zádech, jakmile bychom přistáli na pevné půdě. Radši zůstaň tady a hlídej tatínka, ať nám nezničí království. Pak mi řekneš, jak mu to šlo."

„Já tě nepustím," stál si na svém hoch.

„A já se nenechám chytit," prohlásil snad i trochu dvojznačně. Nechtěl, aby se o něho chlapec bál a moc dobře věděl, že jeho podnik nebude nijak zvlášť bezpečný. „Můžu ti přečíst pohádku?"

„Tak jo."

Muž si sedl vedle dítěte. Oba teď měli výhled na vykládanou stěnu. Dospělý shlédl na knihu s ošoupanou vazbou. Uvnitř chyběla řada stránek. Někdo je musel v afektu vytrhnout a co nejsurověji roztrhat, zmačkat a spálit. Zbylo tam však pár favoritů, s nimiž se nedokázal rozloučit. Opatrně obracel strany, aby hned napoprvé našel, co hledal a nemusel se vracet. Měl na mysli jeden určitý příběh, jenž o dost převyšoval ostatní xenofobní slátaniny, které jim před spaním četl samozvaný otec.

„Bylo, nebylo jedno království. A v tom království žil princ…" před nimi se na nazelenalé zdi začal vykreslovat obraz.

„Páni, to je jako v televizi," zvolalo dítě, pohodlně se usadilo a začalo poslouchat.

 _Princ se měl stát králem. Jenže otec mu uložil jednu podmínku. Království potřebovalo silného spojence, protože jejich vzkvétající země byla trnem v oku mnoha ostatním králům. Princ si měl proto sehnat manželku, která přinese mír jejich říši._

 _Cestoval křížem krážem všemi devíti světy, ale nikde nemohl najít ženu, která by mu byla rovnocennou chotí. K žádné dívce ještě nepocítil opravdovou lásku._

 _Na jedné ze svých výprav ho zastavil nešťastný král. Jeho ubohou dceru někdo unesl. Král měl o ni takový strach, že se rozhodl požádat o pomoc mladíka ze znepřátelené země. Pro své dítě byl schopný obětovat cokoliv._

 _Princ ještě mnoho nezkušený mocenských bojů se rozhodl přispět při záchraně princezny. Pátrání probíhalo dlouho bezvýsledně, než princ objevil sluj, v níž našel spoutanou dívku. Už na první pohled byla tak jiná oproti těm, které dosud viděl. Měla černé vlasy, pronikavý pohled a modrou pokožku. Vyzařovala z ní šlechtická důstojnost. Chvíli jen stál a díval se. Pak na ni promluvil: „Ničeho se nebojte. Přišel jsem vás zachránit."_

 _„_ _Já se ničeho nebojím."_

 _Princ si nejdříve pozorně prohlédl pouta, než se rozhodl pro dobře mířenou ránu mečem._

 _„_ _Kdyby to bylo tak snadné, osvobodila bych se sama," upozorňovala ho princezna. To však netušila, že princův meč byl speciálně ukován mistry trpaslíky. Zbraň byla schopna mnoha divů, proto celkem snadno rozlomila okovy jednoho zápěstí._

 _Když se princ chystal k druhé ráně, objevil se věznitel. Z hlubin sluje vyšel zlostný ukrutný obr. Zuřil, když si všiml prince, který se pokusil jeho kořist osvobodit. Mezi obrem a princem se strhl nelítostný boj. Princ věděl, že obr neustoupí ani o píď. Měl jen dvě možnosti, buď vyhraje a nebo zemře._

 _Princezna se celou dobu pokoušela dostat ze svého uvěznění. Princ odolával, co mu síly stačily. Oháněl se kolem sebe mečem hlava nehlava. Obr se zdál pobaven náhlým zápasem. Jejich vzájemné šance vypadaly vyrovnaně. Princ zasadil pár ran monstru a ono způsobilo několik vážných omrzlin svému protivníkovi._

 _Když už se princ sotva držel na nohou, obr ještě přidal na intenzitě úderů. Bušil do mladíkovy zbraně div, že se neroztříštila. Síla nepolevovala. Najednou jako by obr zmizel. Už na prince nevytvářel žádný nátlak. Princ vzhlédl a všiml si, že obr měl kolem krku omotaný kovový řetěz. Stvoření upadlo do bezvědomí._

 _„_ _Děkuji," princ dbal slušného vychování._

 _„_ _Já ti taky musím poděkovat. Bez tebe bych se z těch pout nedostala."_

 _Princ jí podal ruku a vystoupili spolu z jeskyně. Při jejich dalším společném pohledu, pleť dívky plně zbělela a dostala růžový nádech. „Ráda se ti přizpůsobím, když si to budeš přát." Tmavé oči stále nespouštěla ze svého osvoboditele._

 _Princ navrátil princeznu dojatému králi. A protože náklonnost dvojice byla trvalá, princ s princeznou si dali své slovo. Následovala velkolepá svatba. Oslavy trvaly tři dny a tři noci. A od té doby žili spolu šťastně až do smrti._

Chlapec už tvrdě spal, když se vypravěč dostal ke konci pohádky. Muž zavřel knížku, protáhl se. Takový konec mohl být možný pouze v pohádkách. Přesto měl tuhle sentimentální historku rád. Doopravdy by spolu určitě nevydrželi celý život, protože on byl dokonalý a ona byla strašidlo. Po letech by ho to dopálilo a opustil by ji pro nějakou ze svého kmene. Ale takové konce se malým dětem neříkají.

Opatrně vstal z postele. Ještě jednou zkontroloval, jestli kluk spí a upravil mu pokrývku. Ještě tišeji se vyplížil z pokoje.

Druhý den, velmi brzy ráno, ještě před snídaní, se ozvalo drobné zaťukání na dveře do vládcovy ložnice. Nikdo však neotvíral. Znovu zaťukal. Ale teď už nečekal, co se bude dít, pověsil se na kliku a snažil se otevřít. Dveře však byly zamčené. Strýc už byl pryč.


	6. Není cesty zpět

Z města denně odcházelo mnoho obyvatel. Jistě ze strachu z hrozící války. Ulice se plnily nájemnými vojáky, kteří chtěli využít zoufalství obléhaného krále. Dostali by z něho, co nejvíc by se dalo, a pak by možná zůstali na jeho straně. Ale s tím se u žoldnéřů nedá počítat.

Aby v uvádění nových rekrutů a posil vládl pořádek, vyvolilo se několik důstojníků, kteří budou zodpovídat za nově přijaté. Alfiel seděl za stolem a sledoval nekončící řadu uchazečů o místo v armádě.

 _Nejlepší, jak se dostat k informacím, které potřeboval nutně získat, bylo dostat se co nejblíže k lidem, jež mají dostatek výsad, aby se mohli pohybovat palácem. Tenhle mladý důstojníček se nacházel v místnosti, když se dohadovali s králem o suverenitě. Mohl by se pro jeho účely hodit._

„Zdravím, rád bych se přidal k vaší armádě," vychrlil ze sebe obr.

„Tak začneme s tím, že byste se mi představil," kapitán začal byrokratickou část své práce.

„Jsem Siedenbrun."

Voják se zahleděl do rudých očí: „Mohl byste to zopakovat pomaleji. Máte neobvyklé jméno."

„Jasně, Siedenbrun," řekl stejnou rychlostí jako předtím.

„Radši mi to tady napište," rezignoval na svoji úřednickou morálku.

„Děkuji. Máte nějakou bitevní zkušenost?" pokračoval voják ve standartu.

„To si piš."

„Jakou?"

„U nás se to pere pořád," obr mávl rukou.

„S čím obvykle bojujete?"

„Nejradši holýma rukama."

„Tak vás tedy vítám v naší armádě. Jděte pořád rovně a až se dostanete před první budovu, tak ji obejdete a dáte se doprava. Pak zase půjdete chvíli rovně, než se před vámi objeví okrový dům a vstoupíte do bočního vchodu," vyslal obra na cestu.

„Kam že půjdu?"

„Prostě jděte za ostatními."

Nováček se otočil. Důstojník už pozbyl nadobro trpělivosti: „Další."

Na konci dne už byla okrová budova plná příslušníků armády. Ohlásili nástup. Na pláni se nahromadili muži z kasáren do obrovitého chumlu.

„Vojáci, pozor," zavelel kapitán Alfiel. Dnes ještě nedbal seřazení do šiků, málokdo z mužů by pochopil, co se po nich chce. Poté začal velitel vojsk svůj zahajovací proslov. Nováčci vyseli na každém slově. Ale když už se mluvčí dostal na druhou stránku připravené řeči a všem došlo, že není ani v polovině, jejich zájem rázem opadl. Alfiel pozoroval upadající morálku mužstva. Sám by taky nejradši ve vteřině utnul svého nadřízeného. Tady nejsou někde na fóru, tahle chasa potřebovala jasné slovo a hurá na věc. Alfielův pohled se zastavil na Siedenbrunovi. Stále ještě tiše pozoroval velitele a zdálo se, že ho ještě vnímá. Na to, jak se choval při zápise, se teď jevil daleko jinak. Bude si na něho dávat pozor.

Proslov konečně skončil. Velitel odešel. Kapitán ještě poučil svoji skupinu: „Zítra v sedm ráno nástup. Pozdní příchod se netoleruje. A teď rozchod."

Obrům se v armádě moc nedařilo. Ostatní národy na ně pohlížely z patra. Málokdo s nimi chtěl navázat bližší kontakt. Jedinou výhodou byla naprostá soustředěnost na práci, nikdo neměl chuť ho vyrušovat. Po ulici šel Siedenbrun s pohledem upřeným do prázdna. Nevnímal nic kolem sebe. Proto ani nezaregistroval, když se s někým střetl plnou rychlostí. Pocítil jen lehký náraz, jako když se o něho zastaví moucha.

Z myšlenek ho probral pohoršený křik. Zastavil se a shlédl na zem. Sklonil se k dívce. „Ani se mě nedotýkej. Jdi ode mě pryč," spustila hystericky. Nebyla k uklidnění.

„Jsem si tě nevšiml," omlouval se neobratně obr. Snažil se jí pomoct na nohy. Ona však pořád couvala. Snažila se dostat z jeho dosahu. Náhle se u nich objevil Alfiel. „Nebojte se. Nic se vám nestane. Jste v bezpečí," snažil se důstojník uklidnit dívku. „Odejdi, promluvíme si o tom později," zavelel ke svému podřízenému. Ten sice zuřil, ale mlčel a šel si po svém.

 _Ta osoba mu může akorát zkomplikovat plány._

„Nestalo se ti nic?" kapitán se zeptal dívky.

„Nejspíš jsem se jen vylekala. Už jsem v pořádku. Děkuji," s mladíkovou pomocí se postavila na nohy.

„Nechceš, abych tě někam doprovodil? Jsem kapitán Alfiel, se mnou se ti už nic nestane," snažil se odlehčit situaci. „Jak se jmenuješ?" chtěl vědět.

„Scarlet. Domů se dokážu dostat sama. Ale ještě jednou děkuji. Třeba se ještě někdy uvidíme," pokynula k muži hlavou a nechala ho samotného.

Kapitán se rázným krokem dostal do obrovy jizby a s výhružným pohledem na něho spustil: „Co to dnes bylo s tou dívkou? Vystrašil jsi ji k smrti."

„Já za nic nemůžu. Ona do mě vrazila," hájil se Siedenbrun.

„To by se přece tak nepolekala, kdybyste se jenom srazili. Co jsi provedl?"

„Nic. Ani jsem se jí nedotkl."

„Tak ať se to víckrát neopakuje," upozornil ho velitel.

„Já jsem nic neudělal. Vždycky na mě všechno musíte hodit, protože jsem obr," rozčiloval se Siedenbrun.

„To není kvůli tomu, že jsi obr, ale kvůli tomu, že jsi ohrozil děvče."

„Tak mi to dokažte, že se ke mně chováte stejně jako k ostatním."

„Dobrá. Do konce týdne máš zákaz vycházek. O svém volnu se mi budeš hlásit a já už tě zaměstnám," takhle ho alespoň bude mít pod přímým dohledem. Nevěděl, že právě toho chtěl obr dosáhnout. Kapitán spokojený sám se sebou odešel a nechal obra o samotě. Ten vyhlédl z okna a čekal na příchod tmy.

ɤɤɤ

 _Neměl mnoho trpělivosti. Stále musel myslet na to, že nechal svou říši na pospas muži s naprosto žádnou zkušeností s vládnutím, který dokonce není ani schopen myslet politicky. Jediné, co ho uklidňovalo, bylo, že mu poddaní budou loajální, ať udělá cokoliv. Proto se zas tak nestrachoval z totální zkázy království. Kdyby je přece jen chtěl někdo napadnout, byl jeho bratr nejlepší volbou. Nemusel se bát. Ale stejně se chtěl vrátit co nejdřív. Cítil takovou zvláštní prázdnotu. Vlastně ho doprovázela od nepaměti. Nedokázal pochopit, že si ji teď opět uvědomil. Měl by přestat s podobnými úvahami a vrátit se k realitě._

 _Potřeboval prozkoumat těžební doly. Nemohl se tam nepozorovaně dostat jako člověk. Potřeboval jiné krytí. Otevřel okno. Proměnil se v drobného dravce a vyletěl ven. Musel se dostat za město._

 _Stoupal stále výš. Kolem křídel se mu rozrážel chladný vzduch. Svět z ptačí perspektivy vypadal úchvatně. Nesnažil se však kochat výhledem. Měl svůj úkol. Sídla se vytratila a kolem se rozprostřela příroda. Postupně se objevovaly nahodilé balvany. Posléze se přeměnily v úplné skály._

 _Ještě chvíle letu a uviděl pod sebou část lidské práce. Ze skály vystupoval malý přístřešek. První důl byl na světě. Ale kolik by jich mohlo ještě být? Asi mu to nějak přestalo myslet. Hra na někoho jiného mu vždycky trochu pochroumá intelekt. No co, alespoň se trochu provětral._

 _V horách se trochu vyznal. Ještě když byl doma, nahlédl do map. V knihovně mohl najít naprosto všechno, co se týkalo informací o ostatních světech. Všeotec musel mít rozhled o všech říších, aby si mohl myslet, že má navrch. Někdy mu tato jeho vlastnost přišla vhod._

 _Postupně objevil ještě další tři vstupy, které vypadaly užívaně. Sice by měl lepší přehled, kdyby se sem dostal dopoledne a pozoroval pracovní ruch, ale to s jeho momentální vytížeností nebylo možné._

 _Pomalu se začalo stmívat, proto se musel vrátit zpátky. Příště prozkoumá pohoří, které se rozléhalo na jihu, pokud by nepřišel s jinou taktikou. Ta se mu už však rodila v hlavě. Zatím se na svůj vkus dost nepředvedl. Jestli se chce brzy vrátit ke kralování, měl by pracovat efektivněji. Podobné choromyslné výlevy si nemůže dovolit._


	7. Předehra

Scarlet vstala brzy ráno. Nedávno dostala práci v královském paláci a chtěla si ji co nejdéle udržet. Než aby zaspala, vstávala o poznání dřív, než bylo potřeba. Opláchla si obličej a podívala se na sebe do zrcadla. V takovou hodinu ji však její vzhled nijak nepotěšil. Vrhla na sebe bezmocný úsměv. Oblékla se do pracovního stejnokroje a pustila se do ztichlých chodeb.

„Hej, Scarlet, počkej. Kam se ženeš takhle po ránu?" připojila se k ní kolegyně. Cestou ještě zívala.

„Do práce jsem jako drak," prohlásila Scarlet.

„To už jsem si stihla všimnout. Nechtěla bys mi předat část svojí energie?"

Dívka se na ni zamračila. „To byl vtip," dodala kolegyně. „Ty vážně nemáš smysl pro humor."

„Ten mě opustil už dávno," řekla tajemně.

„Hu. To zní, jako bych se tě měla začít bát," společnice se rozesmála. I Scarlet se trochu zachichotala.

Došly společně k jednomu z pokojů. Dveře byly nepatrně pootevřené. „Myslíš, že je ještě uvnitř?" zeptala se Scarlet.

„Pochybuju, ten je na nohou ještě dřív než ty." Nešetrně rozrazila dveře a obě ženy vešly do prázdného pokoje. „Když vstává tak brzo, mohl by si aspoň ustlat. Aby nám ušetřil trochu práce. Co asi chce takhle brzo stihnout?" rozhorlila se uklízečka.

„Třeba má hodně starostí a nemůže spát."

„Ještě měj o něj starost. Je vidět, že jsi ještě hodně mladá."

Obě pracovaly pilně. Sice Scarlet ještě neměla pořádný cvik, ale to chtělo jen trochu víc času. „No vidíš, ještě tak týden a budeš moct pracovat sama," pochválila ji kolegyně, když vycházely z perfektně upravené místnosti.

„Vlastně jsem vás chtěla požádat, jestli bych si už dneska nemohla zkusit uklidit jeden pokoj sama," čekala na reakci své nadřízené.

„Docela ti to jde. Který pokoj by to měl být?"

„Co třeba mistra Lothara?" navrhla Scarlet.

„To myslíš vážně? Vždyť on je schopný jít v těch svých zaprášených botách až do postele. Tam bude strašné práce," vedoucí se návrh nezamlouval.

„Myslím to naprosto vážně. Celý den je pryč. Budu mít proto spoustu času. Rozhodně to není žádný perfekcionista, takže si nějaké chybičky nevšimne. A stejně ještě překontrolujete, co jsem provedla."

„Tak když to bereš takhle, zní to dobře. Půjdeš tam odpoledne. Předem mi dáš vědět a já tě pak přijdu zkontrolovat."

„Děkuji," prohlásila Scarlet vděčně.

Než uklidily první patro, bylo už poledne. A to ony dvě nebyly jediné uklízečky, které se nacházely v paláci. Nedostatek pracovních sil byl všude dost patrný. Kdo by dobrovolně zůstával ve městě, jemuž hrozí útok.

Scarlet se konečně dostala k svému samostatnému úkolu. Na tohle čekala tak dlouho. Chopila se kliky. Ještě zkontrolovala, že má v druhé ruce všechno potřebné náčiní. Odhodlaně vzala za kliku.

„Scarlet," ozval se hlas za jejími zády. Dívka se s úlekem otočila. Mával na ni mladý kapitán. Žena se vyčerpaně opřela o dveře, které tím znovu uzavřela. Muž k ní přistoupil: „Doufám, že jsem tě nevylekal."

„Tohle už mi víckrát nedělej," pokárala ho. „Co tu vlastně děláš?"

„Jdeme zrovna za králem promluvit si o takových armádních záležitostech. Tady Sid má zajímavý nápad," upozornil ji na osobu za sebou. Scarlet se ještě více přilepila ke dveřím a hrozivě se zamračila.

„Proč on?" zašeptala.

„Je to náhodou velmi bystrý válečník. Jeho postřehy se nám budou hodit. Nemusíš mít z něho strach. Nic ti neudělá."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" pronesla ostře.

„Já ti nechtěl ublížit," zaburácel obr. Dívka vytřeštila oči. „Jen klid, Scarlet. On se jen neumí chovat," snažil se upokojit slečnu.

„Dovol?" ohradil se obr.

„Všichni se uklidněte. Teď půjdeme se Sidem za králem. Pak se u tebe zastavím."

Dívka jen přikývla a bojovníci zmizeli. Ještě teď byla celá rozhozená. Nedokázala se soustředit na práci. „Co tu děláš?" uklízečka se přišla podívat na svoji podřízenou. Scarlet se vzpamatovala. „Promiň, něco mě zaskočilo."

„Na dnešek ti dávám volno. Čekám tě opět zítra ráno. A ještě se rozhodnu, jestli tě nechám na něčem pracovat samostatně."

„Už jsem v pořádku. Nechte mě to udělat," prosila dívka.

„Jsi bílá jako stěna. Běž si odpočnout nebo se běž někam projít. Zítra mi vysvětlíš, co se stalo."

Scarlet se nedobrovolně přesunula do svého pokoje. Alespoň že Alfiel slíbil, že přijde. Ale bude s ním ten obr. Nějak tu rasu nemohla vystát. Vždycky zůstala úplně ochromena, když ho viděla blízko sebe. Nedokázala pak jasně přemýšlet. A to už myslela, že to má za sebou. Evidentně ještě ne.

Uslyšela jemné zaťukání. Vedle ní se po chvíli objevil kapitán. „Sidovi jsem řekl, aby šel napřed."

„To je dobře."

„Víš, ale byl bych rád, kdybyste spolu vycházeli. Je to dobrý člověk," Alfiel mluvil tiše.

„Ale on není člověk."

„Víš, jak to myslím."

„Nelíbí se mi, že spolu trávíte tolik času."

„Zajímavé, on říká to samé o nás," zasmál se. Scarlet nijak nereagovala, tak přestal. „Opravdu se vyzná ve válce. Navrhl, abychom prokopali tunel k jednomu z našich dolů. Je to opravdu skvělý nápad. Jednak může sloužit jako úniková cesta, může jí probíhat zásobování, taky budeme mít stálý přístup k luminiu, a tím budeme mít i materiál na výzbroj a výstroj."

„To je opravdu chytré," pravila přezíravě. „Už jste vybrali nějaký důl?"

„Ještě ne. Zítra se máme sejít s mistrem Lotharem."

„To bude určitě zábava," dodala ironicky.

„Teď mě napadlo. Nechtěla bys jít s námi?" použil na dívku psí oči.

„Co bych tam dělala? Vy budete pracovat a já bych se tam nudila. Navíc mám práci tady."

„Tak já tě omluvím. Prosím tě, pojeď. Určitě se ti tam bude líbit. Když jsem byl malý, tak mě tam občas otec bral s sebou. Víš, on pracoval jako horník. To já jsem černá ovce rodiny," tiše se zasmál. Podíval se na Scarlet. Byla ještě bledší než před chvílí. „Co se děje?"

„Chybí mi moje rodina."

„Tak je pojedeme navštívit. Vezmu tě, kam budeš chtít."

„To není možné. Moje rodina už neexistuje. Zničili ji mraziví obři. Proto toho tvého Sida nemůžu ani vidět. Vždycky se mi vybaví, co mi jeho rasa provedla."

„To jsem nevěděl," prohlásil Alfiel. Pevně ji objal a pohladil po vlasech. Nepoddajné černé kudrny se mu zaplétaly do prstů. „Zítra se mnou pojedeš a spolu přijdeme na jiné myšlenky."

„Nemusíš se o mě starat. Jsem už dospělá."

„Ale já chci." Podíval se jí s odhodláním do očí.

„Tak mě nepouštěj," i ona ho obemkla svými pažemi. Konečně po dlouhé době se po jejím boku objevil někdo silný, proto si dovolila podlehnout slabosti. V jeho náruči najednou přestala řešit, jak bude zítra reagovat její vedoucí, když nepřijde. Cítila se volná. Díky, Alfieli.


	8. Papír balí kámen

Hned druhý den ráno se ozvalo jemné zaklepání na dveře. V nich stál Alfiel a vesele se usmíval. „Už jsi připravená?"

„Samozřejmě, nemohla jsem se dočkat." Vyšla na chodbu. Zarazila se, jakmile uviděla obra. Kapitán jí však podal ruku. Spolu to zvládnou. Rozhodla se obrovu přítomnost ignorovat.

K dolům dojely na koních. Scarlet se úctyhodně držela na oři, až to na oba muže udělalo dojem. Dorazili k velkému stanu, kde se měl nacházet Lothar. Mistra v něm ale nenašli. Pohyboval se po pracovišti a sbíral vzorky rudy. „Věřili byste tomu, že pomalu v každém našem pohoří má luminium trochu jiné složení," pronesl vědec, když ho konečně objevili.

„Je to ten nejzajímavější nerost, jaký kdy existoval, řekl bych. Vidíte tu jeho strukturu? A ta jeho tvrdost. Směle bych prohlásil, že je tvrdší než diamant."

„Vážně?" nevěřila Scarlet.

„Věřte mi, slečno, tímhle nerostem se zabývám už přes dvacet let."

„Mistře, jistě víte, proč jsme tady," vrátil se kapitán k cíly jejich návštěvy.

„Ano, jistě. Pojďte ke mně, tam to probereme."

Dovedl je do stanu. Usadil je do nepohodlných křesel a nalil jim trochu vína. Pak rozložil na stole mapy hor se zakreslenými nalezišti. Obr se vrhl k mapě. Scarlet si ho změřila upřeným pohledem. Jakmile si všiml své nerozvážnosti, zklidnil se a společnici věnoval nevraživý výraz. Kdyby do ní nebyl velitel takový blázen, okamžitě by zakročil.

„Tady vidíte všechny nynější doly. Celkem je jich osm," začal mistr. _Tak to jsem byl na poprvé z poloviny úspěšný._

„Čtyři jsou tady v horách, jeden na jižním a další na východním svahu. Dva poslední se nachází v Mlžném údolí."

„Ten kámen se dá najít i v údolí?" zeptala se Scarlet. Obr se na ni tázavě podíval.

„Mě, jako znalce, už to nepřekvapuje, ale opravdu to není zrovna typické naleziště. Musíte se tam podívat, slečno. Rád vás tam vezmu."

„K věci, mistře," připomněl kapitán.

„Největší doly jsou tady ty tři. Jsou jedny ze starších, kdy naše technika kutání ještě neměla nejlepší úroveň. Tunely jsou tam prostorné a velmi rozsáhlé. Nejdelší má 20 kilometrů, samozřejmě ne vzdušnou čarou," Lothar kreslil prstem po mapě.

„Který z dolů by se nejlépe hodil pro naše účely?" zeptal se Sid. „Je třeba, aby k němu na první pohled nebyl snadný přístup, ale aby se dal v případě nouze použít pro zásobování nebo k evakuaci civilů."

„Jak jsem řekl, tady ty tři vypadají dobře," označil mistr.

„Dáte mi mapu, abych dokázal vyhledat ideální místo?" vyhrkl obr a už natahoval ruku po pergamenu.

„To nebude možné. Tyhle dokumenty jsou velmi důležité. Nemůžu, nebo přímo nesmím, je vydat nikomu s výjimkou samotného krále. Nebo bych vám je mohl dát, pokud byste měli od něho povolení. Ale jinak se moc omlouvám," vysvětloval. _Na to, jak se zdají v království všichni naivní, si svoje bohatství hlídají opravdu pečlivě._

„Tak nám sám ukažte nejlepší cíl," rozhodl obr.

„No, bude to jeden z těchto tří."

„To už jste říkal," přitvrdil modrý.

„No, tenhle je chráněný lesem, ale zas tak divoký ten les není. Nikoho by neodradil, ale je v něm opravdu prvotřídní luminium. K tady tomu je tak nepřístupná cesta, že i našim by trvalo neskutečně dlouho, než by se někam přemístili. Ale uvnitř jsou opravdu prostorné tunely, ani kůň by neměl problém projít. A ten třetí je v horách nad námi, stezka se zdá obtížná, ale pokud jste opatrní, nehrozí vám žádné nebezpečí. Jen nerost už je tam skoro vytěžen. Je to škoda," litoval Lothar.

„Tak už jste vybral jeden?"

„Nemůžu se rozhodnout. Je to tak těžké," muž zarputile přemýšlel.

Obr už byl vzteky bez sebe. Scarlet pomalu přistoupila k muži bezradně skrčenému nad mapou. „Tak už ho nech. Určitě máme trochu času. Mistr si o tom všem v klidu popřemýšlí a pak nám dá vědět. Stejně jste nám chtěl ukázat ta údolí," snažil se kapitán upokojit všechny ve stanu.

„Jak myslíš," rezignoval Siedenbrun.

Vojáci postavili stany, v nichž budou přes noc spát. Lothar se Scarlet je z dálky pozorovali. Byl to nezvyklý výjev. Sid se pořád ošíval, jak cítil jejich pohledy. Alfiel se jen usmíval a hleděl si své práce. Oba však s činností skončily ve stejnou chvíli.

Večer se bavili o nejrůznějších tématech, která se vždycky stočila k luminiu. Mistr Lothar nedokázal na okamžik opustit svou vášeň. Rozsvítil malou svíčku a postavil ji do vchodu do dolu. Všichni se dívali na příjemnou slabou záři vycházející zevnitř. „Takhle bych tu mohl sedět a dívat se celý den. Není ten kámen fantastický?" pronesl hostitel.

„Je to skutečně okouzlující," přitakala Scarlet. „Když mě omluvíte, půjdu si lehnout. To cestování mě nějak zmohlo." Když odcházela, Alfiel ji lehce pohladil.

„Neměl bys jí věřit. Nějak se mi nelíbí," prohlásil Sid.

„Nemluv tak. Scarlet je hodná. A všiml sis, snaží se s tebou vycházet. Už se tě tolik neštítí," oponoval kapitán.

„Jen říkám, co si myslím."

„Takže by nás podle tebe mohla podvést, ukrást plány a předat je nepříteli. Nepřijde ti to absurdní?" kapitán nevěřil přítelovým závěrům.

„Ani ne. Mě se prostě nezdá. Není ti divný, že se spolu znáte tak krátce a ty už ji bereš s námi na tuhle akci?"

„Ona ani nechtěla jet. Musel jsem ji přemluvit. A víš, že jí znám pomalu stejně dlouho jako tebe. A tebe jsem taky vzal," oponoval Alfiel.

„To je něco úplně jiného. Vždyť jsme tady jenom díky mně. Příště si nechám svoje nápady pro sebe. A celá vaše takzvaná armáda si může hodit mašli."

„Nezlob se. Jen říkám, že jí věřím stejně jako tobě."

„S tou svou vírou to občas přeháníš," nenechal si Sid pro sebe.

„Všimli jste si, jak luminium dokonale krystalizuje?" oba se obrátili na Lothara lehce opilého, ale stále básnícího o svém nerostu.

„Jdeme spát. Už je pozdě," zavelel kapitán.

„Doufám, mistře, že zítra s vámi bude lepší řeč," pohrozil obr.

 _Měsíc se schovával za mraky, stany byly ponořeny do tmy. Noc jako tahle jistě ochrání ty, jež něco skrývají. Vyšel ze stanu a vydal se tichým krokem k Lotharovu obydlí. Věděl dobře, kam mistr uložil mapu. Sice dnes na vlastní oči viděl, kde se nachází doly, ale potřeboval ten dokument. Jistota je královská výsada. Nepotřeboval však, aby ho kdokoli odhalil. Nemohl tu mapu jen tak ukrást._

 _Pronikl k Lotharovi. Tvrdě spal na svém polním lůžku. Víno na něho působilo dokonale. Teď by ho neprobudilo vůbec nic. Stejně však nechtěl nic riskovat. Nesměl nic uspěchat. Postupoval jistě a neslyšně. Sáhl do pootevřeného šuplíku a vytáhl pergamen na stůl. Rozložil ho. Vyndal z kapsy svoji vlastní mapu. Popsané strany položil na sebe. Přejel nad nimi otevřenou dlaní. Po chvíli se chybějící tahy přepsaly na druhý list._

 _Kopii si opět schoval. Originál vložil do zásuvky a mírně ji zastrčil. Dlouhými kroky opustil Lothara a vyklouzl do temné noci. Uvolnil se však jen na okamžik. Před sebou uviděl tmavou siluetu._

„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se mrazivý obr.

„A co tu děláš ty?" opáčila dívka.

„Nikdy nespím tvrdě. Moje zem mě dostatečně vycvičila. Probudí mě každý zvuk."

„To ještě nevysvětluje, proč jsem tě našla tady mezi stany."

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„Nechtěl jsi náhodou získat tu mapu?" dívka si ho přísně změřila.

„Klidně si mě prohledej," rozevřel ruce v odhodlaném gestu. Přistoupil k ní blíž.

„Už ani krok," zavelela a ustoupila před ním.

„A co uděláš? Jestli já něco skrývám, tak ty taky. A já přijdu na to, co to je," pohrozil jí.

„To se ti nikdy nepovede," dívka nasupeně odešla.

ɤɤɤ

Mlžné údolí vypadalo mnohem příjemněji než jejich předešlé útočiště. K dolům se dalo snadno dostat, pokud si s sebou člověk vzal loď. Pluly po mléčných jezerech. Počasí jim nahrávalo. Kapitán a Scarlet se oddávali odlehčené atmosféře. Jemně si překrývali ruce. Dívali se, jak jim od vody jiskří oči. Sid se tvářil znechuceně. „Příště už s vámi na loďce nejedu."

Přistáli na jednom z břehů. „Jak se vám líbí jezera?" zeptal se Lothar dívky.

„Je to působivé. Jak může mít takovou barvu?"

„Za to může luminium. Zdejší ložiska jsou povrchová a luminium je vymýváno vodou. Drobné krystaly se uvolňují a jsou částečně neseny proudem a částečně se usazují na dně."

„Je ta voda jedovatá?" zajímalo Scarlet.

„To bych netvrdil. Ale přiznávám, že jsem ji nezkoušel pít."

„A žije v té vodě něco nebezpečného?"

„V našich vodách není nic, čeho byste se musela bát. Jsme mírumilovná země."

„To je vidět," poznamenal Sid.

Den byl horký, skoro vybízel k odpočinku. Nikomu rozumnému by se nechtělo dobrovolně pracovat. Sid opět bezvýsledně začal s tématem, kvůli němuž přijeli. Z Lothara nedostal jedno kloudné slovo. Scarlet se k mužům otočila zády. Přistoupila blíže k břehu. Pomalu sundávala jednu vrstvu oblečení za druhou, než na ní zbyla jen spodnička. Opatrně vložila plosky do mléčné vody. Nic se nestalo. Voda lehce chladila. Postupovala do větší hloubky. Když měla vodu kolem pasu, rozhodla se trochu ponořit a udělat první tempo, začala plavat. Sid měl jedinou myšlenku. Stačilo, aby vložil holou ruku do vody a měl by po starostech. Hladina by zamrzla a víc by ho už nezajímalo.

Alfiel nemohl odtrhnout pohled od ženy v jezeře. Sid mu musel zastoupit cestu, aby si ho konečně jeho velitel všiml. „Pojďme pracovat. Ať se hneme z místa."

„Mistře, rozhodl jste se, který důl bude pro náš účel nejlepší?" obrátil se kapitán k Lotharovi. Muž byl bezradný. Snažil se stále řeč převést na pro něho bezpečnější půdu.

„Víte, co? Rozhodnu to za vás," vložil se vlídně do rozhodování Alfiel. „Navrhl bych, abychom propojili ten třetí důl s městem. Je výš ve skalách. V zákrutu bychom mohli mít schovanou stráž, která by zároveň mohla hlídat důl pod nimi, který je bohatý na kvalitní kámen. Souhlasíte?"

„To bude asi nejlepší řešení," konstatoval mistr.

„Jsme dohodnuti. Začnete s tunelem?" ptal se iniciativně obr.

„Jakmile se vrátím do tábora," potvrdil tázaný.

Muži si oddechli. Práci už mají za sebou. Mohli si konečně užívat hřejivého dne. Zadívali se na jezerní hladinu. Obr se tvářil nepřítomně a strnule hleděl do jednoho místa.

 _„_ _Kde je král Loki? Budu mluvit pouze s králem Asgardu, se kterým jsme naše jednání započali."_

 _„_ _To máte smůlu. Bratr tu není. Můžete mluvit se mnou, zastupuji ho," navrhl hromovládce._

 _„_ _S vámi nehodlám o ničem diskutovat. Kdy se vrátí?"_

 _„_ _Až mu to jeho poslání dovolí. Nemáte jinou možnost, než mi svěřit, s čím jste přišel," oponoval bratr._

 _Zpoza sloupu se náhle vynořil pravý panovník: „Co chcete? Ale rychle nemám moc času. Vyrušili jste mě zrovna v dost nevhodné chvíli." Neměl nijak dobrou náladu._

 _„_ _Vaše milosti, můj král mě požádal, abych před vás předstoupil s požadavkem…"_

 _„_ _Říkal jsem, k věci."_

 _„_ _Chtěl by vás požádat…"_

 _„_ _Ještě jednou a nechám vás tady s bratrem."_

 _„_ _O zbraně. Už jsou připraveny?"_

 _„_ _Neřekl bych. Dal jsem vám snad minule nějaký termín? Očekávejte podporu nejpozději za měsíc. Zmizte," zavelel vládce. Posel se s pohoršením otočil a odešel._

 _Panovník se ještě urychleně otočil ke svému zástupci: „Víckrát už mě takhle nevolej. Je to dost hrubé a nebezpečné. Ani nevíš, jak jsi mi tím zavařil. Někdy bys měl používat tu kulatou věc, co máš na krku."_

 _„_ _Jak bych tě asi mohl zavolat?"_

 _„_ _To je vlastně fakt. Kde je Tomy?" nervózně se podíval po místnosti. Mezi tím na něho bratr volal něco o zbrojení, válce a pomoci. Chtěl získat vysvětlení poslovy návštěvy. On ho ale neposlouchal. Pod stolem objevil malého chlapce. „Rád tě zase vidím, ale slib mi, že už to víckrát neuděláš. Já ti zase slíbím, že se brzy vrátím a všechno ti vynahradím," vlídně ho pokáral a zmizel._

Muži pozorovali zčeřené jezero v letním světle. Sid se náhle pobouřeně ozval: „To nemyslí vážně." Alfiel se na něho zaraženě podíval. Vůbec nevěděl, o co jde. Následoval směr obrova pohledu a náhle si všiml nehybného těla na hladině. Neváhal ani vteřinu. Sundal si výzbroj a vrhl se do vody. Rychlými tempy se snažil dostat k místu nehody. Na okamžik se zastavil, aby zkontroloval vzájemné pozice. Ještě kousek. Zbývala mu tři tempa. Sáhl po nehybném objektu. Zvedl tichou mokrou hlavu nad vodu a vrátil se ke břehu.

Položil ji na pevnou zem. Kdo ví, jak dlouho tam musela být. Vdechl do ní vzduch. Něco se začalo dít. Rychle ji otočil na bok, aby mohla snáze vykašlat vodu z plic. Už byla při vědomí. Alfiel ji třel, jako by zrovna nebylo parné léto. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Asi ano," promluvila tiše.

„Jak dlouho jsi tam byla?"

„Já, nevím," ještě se neprobrala z šoku.

„Pojď, musíš se převléknout do něčeho suchého," pomohl jí se vzpamatovat. Držel ji pevně při sobě. Nepouštěl ji ani, když nastupovali na loďku, aby se přepravili zpátky a mohli jet do města. Na koni cválal pomalu s unavenou dívkou uloženou v náručí. Sida nechal, ať se postará o jejího koně. Byl zlostí bez sebe.


	9. Thor na stopě

Kapitán předstoupil před svého krále a poklekl. „Můj králi, přišel jsem vám sdělit, že jsme splnili úkol, který jste nám uložil. Byl vybrán důl a začalo se pracovat na tvorbě spojky s palácem."

„To vám gratuluji. Domluvit se s mistrem Lotharem je skutečně umění," uznal král.

„Děkuji, pane."

„Protože jste se tak skvěle osvědčil, mám pro vás další úkol," dramaticky se odmlčel. „Předstoupíte před asgardského krále. Za každou cenu ho musíte přesvědčit, aby nám poslal své vojáky pro obranu země. Ani s těmi, jež se nám povedlo naverbovat, nebudeme mít dostatek sil, abychom dlouho vydrželi. Jeho pomoc je nutná. Slibte mu klidně polovinu rudných nalezišť. A pokud by to nestačilo, řekněte mu, že dokážu obětovat i část své moci."

„Můj králi, přece na tom nemůžeme být tak špatně. Určitě se dá dělat i něco jiného. Minulé setkání nedopadlo zrovna nejlépe. Nevím, jestli nám bude ochoten pomoci."

„Jak jsem řekl. Vezměte si tolik lidí, kolik budete chtít. Na této výpravě závisí budoucnost celého království. Pamatujte na to."

„Ano, pane."

Znovu se vypravili na cestu, Alfiel, Sid a Scarlet. Průchod bránou do jiného světa byl z Asgardské strany bedlivě střežen. Strážce si je pozorně prohlížel, ale nic neříkal. Jen na jejich přítomnost upozornil svého nynějšího pána. Bylo mu značně nepříjemné, že je nedokázal pozorovat. To nevypadalo dobře. I když dosud panoval klid, obával se hrozícího nebezpečí.

Kapitán se svými druhy předstoupil před královský trůn. Všichni stáli s hrdými pohledy. Muž naproti nim si je pozorně prohlížel. Zvláštní nesourodá trojice mlčela.

„S čím přicházíte?" promluvil na hosty.

„Přicházíme z daleké země Yar s nabídkou našeho krále. Již před časem probíhala domluva s vaším králem o určité pomoci. Chtěli bychom proto přímo mluvit s králem, když se až dosud sám angažoval v diskuzích," promluvil vznešeně Alfiel.

„S Lokim nemůžete mluvit. Je pryč. Pokud to spěchá, musím vám stačit já."

„Mohl bych tedy vědět, s kým máme tu čest?" zeptal se mladík.

„Já jsem Thor Odinson."

„Pane, odpusťte. Nevěděl jsem, kdo jste. Slyšel jsem o vás tolik příběhů, a i kdyby jen polovina z nich byla pravdivá, stejně byste byl ten nejlepší válečník ze všech devíti světů. Obdivuji vás," Alfiel padl na kolena před velikostí svého protějšku. Oba jeho společníci na něho nevěřícně hleděli.

„Já jsem Alfiel, tohle je Scarlet a Sid. Jsme vám k službám," horečně představil svoji skupinu. „Co? To přeháníš," ozval se Sid.

„Určitě jste nepřišli kvůli tomu, abyste mi nabídli svoje služby. Co vás sem přivedlo?"

„Našemu království hrozí válka. Stěží jsme odolali jednomu útoku. Takže se obáváme, že další už bude pro naši zem smrtelný. Chtěli jsme proto požádat o pomoc."

„Nedávno k nám zavítal posel s podobnou zprávou. No, vypadá to, že nám to vysvětlování nějakou chvíli zabere. Zatím vás sluhové zavedou do vašich komnat." Pokynul personálu a ten je už vedl spletitými chodbami paláce. Procházeli téměř dostavěným sálem. Minuli hodovní místnost. Prostupovali otevřeným ambitem, až se konečně dostali k pokojům.

 _Pozorně si prohlédl udělenou jizbu. Oproti jeho vlastní ložnici vypadala tahle o dost menší, ale byla útulná. Roztáhl závěsy a nechal dovnitř proudit svěží vzduch. Kochal se výhledem. Jak mu to chybělo. Celou zemi znal do nejmenšího detailu. Věděl o každé cestě, každé říčce, každé skále i každém úkrytu. Nechápal to, ale jen tady se cítil v bezpečí. Kdyby pro něho existoval domov, jistě by se nacházel na této planetě, někde tady blízko._

 _Jeho plány se nevyvíjely moc dobře. Ale nechtěl si to přiznat. Jeho bratr teď viděl celý povrch sítě, kterou vytvořil. Není to však nic příjemného. Bratra nikdy nenapadne, že zevnitř všechno může vypadat daleko jinak. Jeho postupy mají svůj důvod, jen teď bude muset popostrčit i Thora. Hlavně, aby to vyšlo tím správným směrem. Proč jen se musel objevit ten posel? Jeho pomoc měli dávno přislíbenou, mohli prostě počkat._

 _Náhle si vzpomněl na Tomyho. Dřímá v něm neskutečný talent. Jednou by z něho mohl být mocný kouzelník. Jen se musí naučit ovládat své schopnosti. Ale díky jeho trpělivosti, mu to nebude činit velký problém. Pořád nemohl přijít na to, jak se dítěti povedlo ho přivolat z takové dálky. Slyšel své jméno, a než se nadál, ocitl se proti své vůli v Asgardu. Sice jen mentálně, ale i tak to bylo něco neskutečného._

 _Chtěl se co nejrychleji setkat s chlapcem. Avšak bránil mu v tom jeho nový vzhled a role, kterou na sebe vzal, aby se dostal k určitým informacím. Musí počkat._

Večer si s nimi chtěl Thor promluvit v uzavřeném salónu. Nebyl žádný hlupák. Svým hostům nevěřil, proto měl po ruce svoje mocné kladivo. Nikdo z těch tří proti němu neměl šanci. Nepotřeboval mít stráže v zádech.

Usadili se ke stolu. „Takže vaše království bylo napadeno," začal rozhovor. „Dali jste vašemu protivníkovi nějakou záminku?"

„O ničem takovém nevím. Těšíme se míru již více než sto let a rádi bychom v něm pokračovali."

„Proč tedy na vás zaútočili?"

„Nemohl byste se na tyto donekonečna omílané věci zeptat bratra, ať se hneme konečně z místa? Pomůžete nám nebo ne?" zpruzeně vyhrkl obr.

„Jistě víš, jak se v naší zemi jednalo s bytostmi, jako jsi ty. A dokonce v tuhle chvíli nejsem o vašem příběhu ani zdaleka přesvědčen. Takže bych ti radil, aby ses držel zpátky. Jinak poznáš, co následuje po blesku," ohradil se hostitel.

„Omlouvám se za něho, je to horká hlava," promluvil klidně kapitán. „Zaútočili na nás kvůli nalezištím luminia. S vaším bratrem jsme o tom dlouho hovořili."

„Chtěl vám pomoci za předpokladu, že mu věnujete kámen?" hádal.

„Vlastně chtěl, abychom mu věnovali doly. Jenže to by naši zem zruinovalo. Je to naše největší bohatství."

„Bratr nemá malé cíle. Ale jak vám můžu věřit?"

Alfiel vypadal bezradně. Všechno, co řekl, byla pravda. On přece nikdy nelže. Má svou rytířskou čest. Proč by o tom měl někdo pochybovat? Proč by měl o něm někdo pochybovat?

„Tak toho dnes necháme. Trochu se prospěte a snad později přijdete s nějakým důkazem," uzavřel hromovládce.

 _Výborně. Ani netušil, že by jeho bratr byl nějakých podobných úvah schopný. Spíš si myslel, že to všechno proběhne následovně: „Napadli nás a nebyli v právu." „Tak to bych se na to podíval," rychle by vstal, až by málem převrhl stůl. Přivolal by tu svou kouzelnou věcičku a odletěl by pryč._

 _Trochu to vypadalo, jako by je tam chtěl zdržet. Že by byl také schopen nějakého plánu? Uvidíme. Dokud to bude možné, neprozradí svou pravou totožnost před bratrem. I když věděl, že to nebude dlouho trvat._

ɤɤɤ

„Poslední dobou jsem bez kávy úplně nemožný," prohlásil u snídaně místokrál. „Chcete také ochutnat? Je to specialita dovezená až z Midgardu."

Scarlet se ozvala jako první. Alfiel se tedy taky přidal. Mrazivý obr nechtěl o horkém nápoji ani slyšet. Dívka pozorovala chlapce na protější straně stolu. Drobný hoch si každého z nich pozorně prohlížel.

 _Snídaně se skládala z bratrova oblíbeného jídelníčku. Loki se musel hodně přemáhat, aby se neprozradil. To mu určitě dělal naschvál. Muselo mu dojít, že se nachází mezi nimi. Jinak by jistě nevystavil svého syna takovému nebezpečí._

„Jak ses vyspal, chlapče?" zeptala se Scarlet.

„Dobře, děkuji," dítě se dívalo na krajíc chleba s marmeládou.

„Ukaž, nakrájím ti ho," vstala a přistoupila nad kluka s nožem v ruce. Otec ji pozorně sledoval. Pokud by odhalil jakýkoliv nevhodný pohyb ostří, okamžitě by zpacifikoval nepřítele. Mile se na hocha usmála: „Já jsem Scarlet. Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Já jsem Tomy," představil se.

Nůž zajel do chleba. Po několika tazích se na talíři objevily kostky, jež se daly snáze udržet v dětských rukách a snáze se i jedly.

„Co se říká?" připomněl otec.

Chlapec vzhlédl k ženské tváři: „Děkuji."

„Nemáš zač," usmála se na něho a přesunula se opět na své místo. V tu chvíli přišla služka s horkou vodou pro zalití kávy. Obr náhle vzhlédl k obsluze a červenýma očima probodával ženu. Ta se nechala snadno rozhodit. Nevěnovala pozornost tomu, kam lije vodu a jen hleděla na Jotuna.

Všichni náhle zpozorněli, když se ozval výkřik. Scarlet si držela předloktí u těla. Celá paže se jí třásla. „Běž s tou vodou pryč," křikla na personál.

„Není ti nic?" zeptal se Alfiel.

„Ta osoba mě popálila. Ale ne, vůbec nic to není," pravila sarkasticky.

„Mohl bych ti pomoct. Jen nastav ruku," prohlásil obr.

„Ani náhodou. V žádném případě se mě nedotkneš."

„Scarlet, neboj se. Náhodou to je dobrý nápad. Jeho dotek by to mohl ochladit. Určitě ti nechce ublížit," snažil se kapitán přivést dívku k rozumu.

„Já se nebojím. Jen vím, co chci."

„Vážně se nemáš čeho bát. Umím ovládat svůj chladivý dotyk," přitakal mrazivý obr.

„Nedovolím, aby na mě ta zrůda sáhla. Jdi ode mě pryč."

„Vážně by ti prospělo, kdyby ses uklidnila," promluvil lstivě obr.

„Jak jsem řekla, nenechám se ošetřovat něčím takovým. Stejně to za chvíli bude dobré," Scarlet se urychleně zvedla ze židle a vyrazila ve spěchu na chodbu. Na nikoho se ani nepodívala. Snažila se jít co nejrychleji, jen aby se už dostala z dosahu toho netvora. Nesnesla by ani jeden jeho dotek. Takový hnus by nepřežila. A on by si určitě na ní smlsl, bylo jí jasné, že jí chce ublížit. Obři dokážou všechno akorát zničit.

„Nezdá se ti zvláštní, jak zareagovala?" obrátil se Sid na svého velitele.

„Mraziví obři ji připravili o rodinu. Je pochopitelné, že se tě bojí."

„Tak proč jsi chtěl, aby se jí dotkl?" zeptal se Thor kapitána.

„Protože by jí to mohlo pomoct."

„Aha," poznamenal Ás. „Tomy, jestli jsi dojedl. Mohl by ses podívat za tou slečnou, jestli je v pořádku? Tatínek bude zase chvíli pracovat," otočil se na svého syna. Tomy ochotně vyběhl na chodbu a začal s pátráním. Sloužící uklidili zbytky jídel a nechali muže o samotě.

„Už jste přišli na nějaký důkaz, který mi předložíte?"

„Neznám většího důkazu, než vlastní čestné slovo. Můžete si být jistý, že bych vám nikdy nelhal."

„O vaší bezúhonnosti bych byl ochoten uvažovat. Ale co tady obr? Neušlo mi, že ani mezi vámi třemi není úplná shoda. Co nám asi zatajujete?"

„To jste si musel špatně vysvětlit. Nikdo z nás tří by vás nechtěl ohrozit."

„S tebou teď nemluvím. Od něho chci slyšet vysvětlení," vrhl neúprosný pohled na Siedenbruna.

„Jestli si myslíš, že ti řeknu, jaké jsou naše plány, tak to ses přepočítal."

„Konečně jasná řeč," uvolnil se Thor. „Můžeš mi alespoň říct, pro koho pracuješ? Pochybuji, že by Jotunové byli v tomhle celém nějak angažovaní."

„A čeho bych tím asi dosáhl?" řekl zlobně.

„To je vlastně fakt. Stráže. Odveďte toho obra do vězení."

„Počkejte. Tady muselo dojít k nedorozumění. Sid nám celou dobu pomáhal a byl velmi oddaným služebníkem. Vždyť také díky němu jsme teď tady. Nějak se to určitě vysvětlí," bránil ho Alfiel.

„Radši bych na to nespoléhal. Mrazivým obrům se nedá věřit," shrnul starší muž. „A pro vás pořád platí hledání důkazů."

Tomy prohledával palác svižným dětským skotačením. Znal už celý dům velmi dobře, snadno se orientoval v jeho přímých chodbách. Dobře věděl, kde našel Scarlet. S vyhrnutým rukávem si natírala popálené předloktí nějakou mastí. Opatrně pohybovala prsty zasažené ruky. Vzhlédla, když uslyšela jemné zavrzání pantů. Nejdříve se polekala, pak se však s lehkým srdcem usmála. Nedokázala se na chlapce zlobit.

„Jak jste se dostala dovnitř? Tyhle dveře byly přece zamčené."

„Vážně? Asi je někdo musel odemknout. Když jsem přišla, bylo otevřeno," prohlásila bez mrknutí. Dítě se zamračilo. Ty dveře kontroloval každý den. Vyhlížel svého strýce a nechtěl s tím přestat. Musel se za ním vrátit. Vždyť mu to slíbil. Kluk začal popotahovat.

„Nebreč. Loki se brzy vrátí. Nenechal by tě samotného," klekla k němu a objala ho.

„Loki," hleslo dítě.

„Přesně tak," věděla, že prozradila příliš, proto zavřela dveře do pokoje.


	10. Nejen zelená mi jde k očím

Scarlet s chlapcem si hrála venku. Bylo teplo. Leželi na dece pod stromem a dívali se před sebe. Měli tam připravenou misku s čistou vodou.

„Máš bublifuk?" zeptala se Tomyho.

„Ne," dítě se zamračilo.

„Bublifuk je starožitnost. My dva ho rozhodně nepotřebujeme," mrkla na něho spiklenecky. Strčila ukazováček do vody. Když prst vytáhla, visela na něm kapka vody. Ta zbytněla a její tvar se změnil. Z koule se stal malý koník, velikosti několika centimetrů, který pobíhal kolem nich ve vzduchu.

Chlapec se ho snažil chytit rukama. Mezitím vykouzlila psa, kočku, rybu, hrdličku a další pozemská zvířata. Tomy byl radostí bez sebe. Scarlet to hřálo u srdce.

„Chceš si to taky zkusit?" otázala se kluka.

„Jo," vyhrklo dítě. Okamžitě zalehlo na deku a strčilo prst do vody. „Teď musíš nafouknout kapku. A než ji pustíš, dej jí nějaký určitý tvar. Pro začátek třeba tvar kostky," radila čarodějka.

Kluk měl ale jinou představu. Celou dobu, co byl strýc pryč, trénoval motýly a i další věci. Přece jen měl velkou představivost. Do vzduchu se vznesl malý králík.

„Páni. Tomy, jak jsi to dokázal?" Scarlet byla ohromena jeho rychlostí a dokonalým tvarem výtvoru.

„To je přece malý Bugs Bunny. Ty jsi neviděla Baby Looney Tunes?"

„Tak to se na to budu muset podívat," pravila nadšeně.

„Uděláš zas nějaké bubliny?" zeptal se Tomy.

„Tobě to jde líp, než mě," chválila chlapce.

„Ne, já je chci chytat. Prosím."

„Tak když tak hezky prosíš." Opřela se zády o strom. Do jedné ruky vzala misku s vodou a prsty druhé vkládala dovnitř. V prostoru kolem nich se rozutekla spousta zvířátek. Kluk se vydal je všechny pochytat.

Z povzdálí je pozoroval Thor s Alfielem. „Jsou tak šťastní."

„Jde jí to s dětmi, viďte. Ženy to už mají v sobě asi od narození," prohodil Alfiel. Druhý muž se na něho nevěřícně podíval. Dva válečníci se rozhodli, že si den zkrátí jak jinak než tréninkem. Alespoň nevyjdou z formy.

„Musím vás upozornit na to, že v poslední době proti mně stál mrazivý obr. A ten mě nijak zvlášť nešetřil," řekl na začátek kapitán.

Ás se zvučně zasmál. „Ani mně se nevyhnul souboj s mrazivým obrem."

Pustili se do sebe s obrovskou vervou. Jako správní bojovníci, ani jeden z nich nechtěl prohrát. Střídavě odráželi a zasévali rány. Nikdy však tak, aby toho druhého doopravdy zranili. Alfiel byl slabší, ale snažil se vykrývat a uhýbat tak mrštně, aby také mohl zasáhnout soupeře.

Ani si neuvědomil, kdy se jejich zbraně střetly s takovou silou, že kapitánův meč udělal menší zářez do Mjölniru. Muži okamžitě přestali se zápasem. Oba si prohlíželi kladivo a zírali na úzkou, ale nepřehlédnutelnou prasklinu. Za to na meči nebyl ani škrábanec. Ostří se nijak neztupilo a nenašli na něm ani zoubek.

„Není ten meč z luminia?" zeptal se majitel kladiva.

„Všechny naše zbraně jsou z něho ukované," potvrdil mladík.

„Takže jsi mi celou dobu říkal pravdu."

„Ano."

„Takže ten první posel byl…" Thor se náhle celý podmračený otočil a kráčel pryč.

Mrazivý obr seděl na tvrdé bílé zemi a díval se na drobný ruch vězení. Nic jiného se tady stejně dělat nedalo. Náhle, jako lusknutím prstů, se všichni seběhli k nově příchozímu. Ten zavelel a strážní zmizeli. Muž dorazil k obrově cele.

„Okamžitě mi pověz, pro koho pracuješ!" vyjel na vězně.

„Proč si myslíš, že ti to řeknu? Na to se můžeš zeptat té své holky," opáčil mu.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Nedělej se. Odhalil jsem ji už dávno. Bylo to tak snadné. Vypadá sice jako křehké stvoření, ale dokáže být velmi prohnaná. Dobře jezdí na koni, umí se bránit a z duše nenávidí moji rasu. Takhle se chovají jen Asgarďané. Musí být proto váš špeh." Druhý muž se jen zasmál.

„Stejně nemáte proti mně žádné důkazy. Nemůžete mě tu dlouho držet bez soudu."

„To se ještě uvidí," vyrazil ze sebe a pádil za dalším cílem.

ɤɤɤ

Tomy se Scarlet si ještě pořád hráli venku. Počasí se vydařilo a oba se rádi dostali na čerstvý vzduch, aby si ho nachytali do zásoby. Seděli na dece s botami opodál. Prsty nohou měli zabořené do chladné trávy. Snažili se o to, aby mezi palcem a ukazováčkem utrhli slabou luční květinu bez toho, aby s tím vzali i okolní stébla plevele.

„Tati, koukni, jak mi to jde. Už jsem utrhl dvě kvítka," natahoval k němu otevřenou dlaň se svým úlovkem.

„Jsi moc šikovný," pochválil ho otec. Scarlet se na něho laskavě podívala. „Jak se ti hojí předloktí?" zeptal se dívky.

„Nic to není. Dala jsem si na to mast z hlušíku a za pár dní nikdo nic nepozná. Děkuji za optání," prohlížela si zavázanou ruku.

„Nepřišel jsem kvůli tomu," za zdravý loket ji zvedl na nohy a ustoupili pár kroků stranou. „Přestaň si už se mnou hrát. Dobře vím, kdo jsi."

Scarlet se na něho nechápavě podívala. On se však nenechal vyvést z omylu: „Heimdall mi to řekl."

„Ten to nemůže vědět."

„Ha."

„Co, ha? Používej slova. Jinak nebudu vědět, co mi chceš říct," napomenula ho dívka.

„Prozradil ses. Okamžitě se proměň zpátky."

„A proč bych to měl dělat? Copak se ti takhle nelíbím?" otázal se bratra.

„Hned mi povíš, o co ti jde. Jinak tě strčím do jedné cely s tím Jotunem." Scarlet měla náhle blesky v očích. „To bys neudělal," znělo to spíš jako přání.

„Dal jsem ti čas, abys mohl být s Tomym. Tak mi teď na oplátku něco prozraď. Co chystáš?"

„Co chystám? Já? To oni za mnou pořád dolézají a žádají mě o pomoc. Jakoby najednou zapomněli, kdo jsem."

„Nevykrucuj se. Co máš v plánu?"

„Dám jim všem, co chtějí," odpověděl prostě.

„Jenže to bys musel být král a ne nějaké vystrašené děvče."

„Kdo říká, že mám strach!" zaútočil na bratra.

„A co byla ta scéna s obrem?"

„Moc dobře víš, o co tam šlo. Ani bych se nedivil, kdybys toho obra přemluvil, abys konečně viděl moji pravou tvář," pravil hořce.

„Křivdíš mi. Jsi můj bratr, nechci ti ublížit." Mág spolkl jedovatou poznámku a jen se s prázdným pohledem na chvíli odvrátil. Zahleděl se na Tomyho, který je bedlivě pozoroval. Tohle nebylo nejlepší místo na hádky.

„Ještě k tomu obrovi. Je to zvěd. Nevíš, kdo ho poslal?"

„To je jednoduché. Patří k zvědům krále Thaury. Když už chce získat vládu nad státem a jeho rudnými ložisky, mohl by alespoň vědět, kde se nacházejí. A obra by jen málokdo považoval za něčího spojence. Šlechtí tě, bratře, že jsi ho odhalil."

„Jenže proti němu nemáme žádné důkazy, budeme ho muset pustit."

„Tak ho obviň z útoku na královský majestát. Několikrát mě vědomě ohrozil," prohlásil vládce.

„Ale tím se prozradíš."

„Už bylo na čase."

Zasedl královský tribunál. Thor seděl na trůně. Po jeho boku stála Scarlet s Alfielem. Scarlet držela hlavu vzhůru a tvrdě se dívala na předvedeného vězně. Alfiel se tvářil zklamaně. Muž, kterého považoval za přítele, ho podvedl.

„Byl jsi předveden, aby byl nad tebou proveden rozsudek. A věř, že tvoje provinění je vskutku velké," začal muž na trůně. „Byl jsi obviněn z útoku na královský majestát. Nic ti nemůže pomoci na tvoji obhajobu. Můžeš svého činu pouze litovat." Alfiel vrhl nechápavý výraz.

„Ničeho takového si nejsem vědom," opáčil obr. „Nikdy jsem vám neublížil. To je nějaký omyl."

„Nemluvím tu o sobě. Provinil ses daleko víc, když jsi vztáhl ruku na právoplatného a jediného krále Asgardu," vladaře potěšila bratrova slova. Určitě to musel dlouho cvičit. Ale jistě to nedělal kvůli němu, ale spíš proto, aby si trestanec uvědomil, že se opravdu dopustil zločinu. I když by mu celé království určitě poděkovalo, kdyby se mu povedlo ohrozit hlavu státu. Scarlet sestoupila blíž k obžalovanému. V okamžiku před nimi stál král Asgardu v celé své kráse. Je jedno, kdo sedí na trůně, pokud je jasné, které hlavě náleží koruna. „Scarlet?" Alfiel byl zmaten. Čaroděj se na něho udiveně podíval.

„Byl jsem v přestrojení právě z obav z útoku na mou osobu, o němž jsem se náhodou dozvěděl. O to více mě tedy překvapilo, když mě tato osoba poznala. Několikrát mi otevřeně vyhrožovala a dokonce se mě pokusila napadnout."

„Ty hade," procedil mezi zuby obr.

Panovník předvedl teatrální výraz pro zranění citů. „Slyš tedy rozsudek. Za svoje činy proti koruně strávíš zbytek svého života, ať už bude jakkoliv dlouhý, v asgardském vězení. Stráže, odveďte vězně."

Zmatení vojáci stáli na místě, dokud se na ně vládce výhružně nepodíval. Pak už vlekli Siedenbruna zpět do jeho cely. „To bychom měli," pronesl ke svému bratrovi.

„A co teď bude se mnou?" ptal se zmateně Alfiel.

„Kapitáne, chtěl jste mi přednést žádost vašeho krále. Samozřejmě chápete, že kvůli incidentu s jedním z vašich vyslanců nemohu vaše požadavky přijmout. Vraťte se domů."

„To nemyslíš vážně, bratře," ohradil se Thor. „Něco jsi mi předtím řekl," skoro mu pošeptal.

„Tak jsem si to rozmyslel. A víš, je mi úplně jedno, jak se k mému rozhodnutí postavíš."

Hrdina se rozhořčeně odvrátil a prohlížel si nešťastného vojáka.

Král je nechal o samotě. Teď bylo na čase všem ukázat, kdo je tady pánem. S tvrdým pohledem procházel celý palác, aby si ho všimlo co nejvíc poddaných. Bázlivě se mu klidili z cesty. Jeho ta reakce ještě více pobouřila. Přihnal se za zbrojířem a čekal, co z něho vyleze. Stál tam se založenýma rukama. Sice ho ten postoj trochu bolel vzhledem k utrženým popáleninám, ale nepovolil.

„Jak jsi pokročil?"

„Vlastně, pane, nevím, jak vám to říct."

„Řekni to přímo. Nemám náladu na nějaké vytáčky," pronesl s mrazivým klidem král.

„Ještě nejsme hotovi. Ale…"

„Jaké ale? Dal jsem vám jasný termín. Pokud jste měli nějaké problémy, tak jsi měl přijít za mnou nebo za mým zástupcem. Zítra chci mít všechno hotové a připravené na transport a je mi jedno, jak toho docílíte," neudržel svůj hněv na uzdě. Nečekal na další výmluvu a odešel.

Další zastávku vykonal u velitele armády. „Pořádně si mě prohlédněte. Takhle vypadá váš král, kterému jste slíbil věrnost. Žádné rozkazy nejsou pro vás důležité, pokud nevyjdou z mých úst. A teď mi předveďte své muže. Chtěl bych si vybrat novou osobní gardu." Panovník si všechny pečlivě prohlédl. Ukázal na dvanáct jinochů a ti byli rázem přeřazeni na výcvik pro osobní stráž.

Ukázal se sloužícím. Postupoval rozpracovaným sálem. Vzhlédl na nehotovou klenbu, pořád s ní byly starosti. Třeba by pomohlo ji trochu snížit. Vůbec nechápal, jak tu mohla vydržet tolik let, když teď jakmile ji vytvořili, se začala ihned hroutit. To mu dělá Odin určitě naschvál.

Z úvah ho vyrušil zvučný hlas: „To jsem rád, že vás zase vidím." Král se otočil. K němu se s vřelým úsměvem blížil mistr kameník. Vládce se podivil: „Něco se snad stalo se stavbou? Potřebujete víc času?"

„Nic z toho. Jen mi chyběl váš náhled na tohle dílo. Váš bratr se mnoho nezajímal, jemu stačilo to tu zbořit a opravy mu jsou lhostejné."

„Můj bratr, na jeho obranu, má trochu jiné priority. Ale to neznamená, že by byly méně důležité," objasnil panovník. „Tak mi ukažte, jak si vedete."

Kameník rozložil nákres na stůl: „Jak vidíte, už jsme skoro hotovi. Jen nám zbývá ještě opravit klenbu. Nějak si s tím pořád nevím rady."

„Tak se na to podíváme z jiné perspektivy," navrhl mistrovi. Vytvořil trojrozměrný model. Oba se na něho dívali s velkým zaujetím, ale nějak nemohli najít řešení.

„Co kdybychom vyzkoušeli metodu pokus – omyl?" navrhl pán. Celý model nahradila klenba. Postupně na ni začal vršit materiál střechy a konstrukce se začala otřásat.

„Takže je příliš slabá."

„Ale jak je to možné? Vždyť jsme přece vycházeli ze stejných materiálů a architektoniky jako ve zbytku sálu," oponoval panovník.

„Jako jediné řešení vidím vytvořit mohutnější konstrukci a změnit tvar oblouku," konstatoval kameník.

„To by jednak nevypadalo esteticky a jednak by bylo na první pohled jasné, kde je slabé místo paláce. Musíme to nějak vymyslet."

„Vaše nekompromisnost mi vážně chyběla," usmál se na svého společníka. „Víte, jak jsme se posledně bavili o tom kameni? Pak by to mohlo vyjít," přidal šeptem.

„To bych se k němu nejdřív musel dostat. Ale abyste neřekl, že jsem nic nedělal, co jsem byl pryč. Tady máte vzorek," podal kameníkovi větší krystal a ampuli s mléčnou kapalinou. „Je toho sice málo, ale doufám, že vám to bude k užitku."

„Mnohokrát děkuji, to je víc, než v co jsem mohl kdy doufat. Kde jste získal ten roztok?"

„Při jedné ze svých cest. Nesnažte se vědět příliš mnoho. V dnešní době je to dost nebezpečné," varoval ho státník.


	11. Schyluje se k boji

Vládce se pokojně usadil ve své pracovně. Ještě neměl úplně jasno, jak bude přesně postupovat. Shrnul si svou situaci. Thaurovi přislíbil pomoc a zítra mu bude zásilka předána. Alfiela odmítl. Pokud by chtěl získat kámen, musel by Thaura vyhrát. Jenže panovník si ho nijak nezavázal, těžko říct, jestli by byl bez dalšího boje Thaura ochoten odevzdat část svého sotva nabytého bohatství.

Alfiela nechtěl obelhávat, už mu to začalo připadat perverzní. Trvalo to moc dlouho a dávno ho to přestalo bavit. Stejně pokud by zůstal ve své roli, ani tak by se nedostal ke svému cíli. Chce to nějaký neočekávaný zvrat.

Po chodbě zrovna šel vysoký mohutný muž. Reflexně se podíval do otevřených dveří. Okamžitě se rozzuřil a vpadl do místnosti. „Vždyť jsi mi řekl, že mu dáš, co chce. Jak jsi ho mohl takhle zradit!" obořil se na něho bratr.

„Jemu jsem nic neslíbil."

„Proč jsi to udělal? Vždyť jsou v právu. A ty pomáháš jejich nepříteli."

„Viděl jsi tu jejich armádu? Nemají žádnou šanci. To by se musel stát opravdu zázrak, aby to alespoň někdo z nich přežil."

„Když ty nechceš. Tak já jim pomůžu," rozhodl se.

„Slyšel jsi, co jsem říkal, bratře? Chceš se nechat zabít?! Vzpamatuj se. Mysli na svou rodinu."

„Právě proto, že na ni myslím. Můj syn nebude žít s vědomím, že jeho otec je zbabělec, který nepomůže druhému v nouzi, když ho o to požádá."

„Hrdina," dodal posměšně panovník.

„Alespoň se neschovávám za triky a nesnažím se za každou cenu ovládnout cizí země. Kde se v tobě pořád bere ta touha po moci?"

„Vůbec nic nechápeš. Celý život ti všechno prochází a žiješ si svůj krásný bezvadný život. Všichni tě oslavují a podlézají ti. Žiješ si na výsluní a nemáš ani ponětí, jaký svět ve skutečnosti je.

Nikdy jsi nemusel dělat něco proti své vůli, nemusel jsi žadonit o další den života. Nemusel ses plazit po kolenou před nejhoršími stvořeními světů, o kterých ani nevíš, že existují. A kdo mi pomohl? Ty snad? Byl jsem na všechno sám.

Vy jste si oslavovali mou smrt a já jsem se mezitím rval o poslední zbytek svého mrzkého života. Za svou záchranu vděčím bytostem, jež ze mě vysáli poslední stopy dobroty, abych mohl lépe posloužit jejich plánům. Musel jsem se vykoupit za svou záchranu. Stal jsem se bezmocnou loutkou v jejich hnusných špinavých prackách. Nic z toho už nechci v životě podruhé zažít. Moc je jediná vlastnost, která mě může ochránit," rozvášnil se Loki. Obrátil se zády a snažil se uklidnit pohledem z okna.

„Promiň, nevěděl jsem," omlouval se druhý.

„Nevěděl jsi, že jsem naživu? To se tak stává, že když někdo padá, ještě žije."

„Dal bych cokoli za to, aby se to nestalo, bratře."

„Prosím tě, odejdi," pronesl chladně. Stále otočený směrem ven. Nedokázal pochopit, že se nechal tak snadno unést. Nic z toho nechtěl, aby se kdokoli dozvěděl, zvláště pak ne Thor, jeho takzvaný bratr. Nikdo neměl vědět o jeho slabosti. Pro všechny byl přece krutovládce bez srdce, ne-li otcovrah.

Stále ve strachu čekal, kdy si pro něho přijdou a pomstí se mu za to, co se stalo v New Yorku. Nebo spíš za to, co se nestalo. Do té doby se bude snažit připravit na zkoušky, jež by mu mohli jeho nepřátelé přichystat. Naprosto mu nezáleží na nějakém výboji mezi dvěma královstvími, ať si dělají, co uznají za vhodné. Jemu šlo především o ten kámen.

Už však viděl bratra, jak se balí a vyráží se svými nohsledy na sebevražednou výpravu. Jak to asi přijme Tomy? Jeho matka je vážně nemocná. Potřeštěný otec se jde dobrovolně nechat zabít. Chlapec zůstane sám. Jak mu to může udělat? Je sice pěkné lpět na své hrdinské cti, jenže ta kluka nepohladí, ani mu nesetře slzy, když se mu budou ostatní smát, nepofouká mu rozbité koleno, ani ho nepochválí, když se mu něco povede. Měl by být rád, že může vychovávat své vlastní dítě a nikdo ho o něho nechce připravit. Jenže to je další věc, kterou svému bratrovi nikdy nevysvětlí. Je to prostě válečník každým coulem, zrozen pro Valhalu.

ɤɤɤ

Ráno byl zkontrolovat zbrojíře. Nervózně poklepával prsty, spíš aby ho ještě více rozhodil. Účinek se dostavil. Muži padalo nářadí z rukou a jeho prosebný pohled byl roztříštěn o panovníkův nepřístupný obličej. Lehce se opřel zády o ponk a přihlížel, jak dělníci nakládají do krabic jednotlivé zbraně. Všechny bedlivě pozoroval. Nic mu nemohlo ujít. Bedny byly naložené a víka přibitá. Náhle si vládce na něco vzpomněl. „Otevřete tuhle krabici. Chtěl bych si prohlédnout pár vašich výrobků."

„Milosti, zrovna jsme ji zatloukli," poznamenal mistr.

„Tak ji zatlučete ještě jednou. Chci se přesvědčit o kvalitě zboží." Mistr suše polkl a nechal bez dalších námitek otevřít přepravku. Panovník odhrnul slámu, jíž byl vyložen vnitřek bedny. Vyndal krátký meč, potěžkal ho v rukou, prohlédl ostří, párkrát s ním mávl ve vzduchu a uložil ho nazpět. „V pořádku. Můžete to zavřít." Mistr si viditelně oddechl. Konečně bude mít od krále na nějaký čas pokoj.

Jak správně předpokládal, bratr se chystal do boje a stejně tak ta jeho veselá trojka a Sif. Byly doby, kdy si myslel, že mezi ně taky patří. Ale to byla jen fraška. Byl pro ně vždycky jen přítěží. Kamarádův mladší bratr, o kterého se museli starat. Pochopil to, když se dostal Thor do vyhnanství. Najednou, když bratr zmizel, měli ho za největšího vyvrhele, uchvatitele trůnu, lháře a podvodníka. Nikdo za celou dobu nedokázal přijmout pouhý fakt, že je jiný než ostatní. Jiný ještě neznamená zlý.

Teď si užíval, když mohl vidět jejich protáhlé obličeje, jakmile ho zpozorovali. Kdyby žil jen z nenávisti ostatních, měl by se jak na královské hostině. „Co chceš, Loki?"

„Přišel jsem vám popřát hodně štěstí. Tak ať se vám žádný nepřítel nevyhne," pronesl troufale.

„Díky," odpověděl Volstagg, nejtupější muž, jakého kdy potkal.

„Ještě něco?" zeptal se Thor.

„Rozloučil ses se svou rodinou?" otázal se bratra.

„Ano."

„Jak vůbec můžeš?"

„A ty? Myslíš, že mě to baví? Proč musím po tobě všechno žehlit?"

„Popravdě, myslel jsem si, že tě to baví," promluvil kouzelník lehčím tónem.

Válečník se otočil a už si víc bratra nevšímal. Příprava musela být opravdu pečlivá. Čekala je náročná akce. Nevěděli pořádně, do čeho se pouští. Ale to ostatně nikdy. Hromovládce se zdál trochu nervózní. Moc dobře věděl, co všechno dává v sázku.


	12. Umění vkládat podprahové zprávy

Rozhostilo se ticho. Dnes vedl menší debatu s kameníkem o luminiu. K jednoznačnému závěru sice nedošli, ale po pár dalších pokusech jim oběma začalo svítat. Tohle potřeboval vědět. Teď jen, aby se všechno povedlo, jak má.

Panovník se smutně díval na malého chlapce. V další vteřině změnil výraz. Byl vážný a neústupný. „Tomy, ukážu ti jedno kouzlo. Je hodně důležité a chci, aby ses ho naučil hned teď. Potřebuji, abys dokázal vytvořit svoji věrohodnou kopii. Na, tady máš, když tak zrcátko." Kouzelník mu ještě ukázal, co po něm chce.

Kluk to zkusil, iluze však nevydržela moc dlouho. Muž neměl dnes mnoho trpělivosti: „Dobře. Teď potřebuji, abys tu kopii vytvořil na místě, kde zrovna stojíš. Sám pak uskoč." To šlo klukovi ještě hůř.

„Nevadí, budeš mít čas to nacvičit. Vyrazím za tvým otcem, ale zavedu tě za někým, kdo se o tebe postará. Nemusíš se ničeho bát," pravil strýc. Vyšel s dítětem z paláce a vzal ho k sobě na koně. Na nádvoří už na ně čekala králova osobní garda. Jeli po duhovém mostě. Cesta se zdála téměř nekonečná. Samá rovina a výhled pořád stejný. Muž tlačil vzdálenost očima.

„Heimdalle, vím, že jsme si nikdy moc nerozuměli, ale jsi jediný, komu věřím. Byl jsi bezmezně oddaný Odinovi a máš v oblibě i Thora. Svěřuji ti tedy dědice naší říše a s ním i starost o říši v době mé nepřítomnosti. U tebe bude v bezpečí. Jakmile projdeme, chci tě požádat, abys nikoho nepouštěl ani tam a ani sem. Chovej se, jako by měl být Asgard v ohrožení. Nikdo ti nesmí proklouznout."

„Sloužím své zemi," odpověděl strážce.

„Já vím, mě nikdy," neodpustil si vládce.

„Jsi blázen, jestli si myslíš, že ti tvůj plán vyjde," pravil hlídač. Pak si uvědomil zvláštní fakt. „Ty mě necháš nahlédnout do tvé mysli?"

„V tuhle chvíli uzavírám mezi námi příměří. Je důležité, abys věděl, co se bude dít. Závisí na tom životy všech obyvatel říše. A hlavně jde o jeho bezpečí," podíval se na chlapce, který je napjatě pozoroval.

„Tomy, buď hodný a poslouchej tady toho pána na slovo, zatím co budu pryč. Máš u sebe zrcátko, co jsem ti dal?" chlapec mu ho ukázal. „Dobře. Nezapomeň trénovat. Až přijdu, tak si tě vyzkouším," snažil se hocha nijak nevystrašit. Pak se ale zamyslel a přece jen mu řekl, co měl na srdci: „Kdyby se stalo, že bys byl v ohrožení. Snaž se o tu iluzi, co jsem tě dnes učil. A kdyby to nepomáhalo, zavolej mě. Jako tenkrát, když k vám přišel ten zvláštní posel. Dobře?" Strýc se uklidnil: „Nezlob Heimdalla a já už půjdu. Zatím ahoj."

Tomy ho k sobě silně tiskl. Do ucha mu zašeptal: „Ahoj."

Panovník se otočil ke svým mužům a vyrazili do Vanaheimu.

Přistáli ve skalách. To bylo od hlídače chvályhodné. Teď bylo třeba rozdělit funkce. Měl k dispozici 25 mužů. Členy své staré i nové osobní stráže. Vojáky, jež mu byli teoreticky nejoddanější.

„Gardo, jsme opravdu ve vážné situaci. Na vašem dnešním výkonu závisí celé dvě říše. Proto mě teď budete bezvýhradně poslouchat, ať se vám to líbí nebo ne. Po trojicích budete hlídat rudné doly. Nic těžkého, jen tam stůjte a občas přejděte z místa na místo. Nenechte se obelstít. Spoléhám na vás."

„Možná se vám další postup nebude líbit, ale zachovejte klid, hlavně žádnou paniku," ještě dodal. Rázem všechny proměnil v drobné oříšky a sám se proměnil v sokola. Letěl rychle, co mu křídla stačila. Na místě určení proměnil vojáky zase zpátky do své podoby. Zbývaly už poslední dva doly. Hlídka se střídavě potulovala mezi horním a dolním vstupem do skály.

Scarlet se pomalu objevila před důlními strážci. Nechtěla nikoho polekat svým příchodem. „Dobrý den. Jak se máte?" zeptala se vojáků.

„Nic moc, za celý den se tady neobjevila ani noha. Vůbec nevím, proč to tady máme hlídat," pravil jeden ze strážců.

„No vidíte a já vám přivedla ještě posily. Zrovna jsem se vrátila od krále a ten se po dohodě s Asgardem rozhodl pro rozdělení služeb u dolů. Půl dne vy a půl dne Asgard. Musíte si taky někdy odpočinout. Jo a kapitán vás pozdravuje."

„Tak sem s nimi, už si chci konečně lehnout," pobízel.

Ásové vystoupili ze zákrutu. Okamžitě se vrhli na konkurenční vojáky, svázali je a složili je na hromadu.

ɤɤɤ

Vojáci vyčkávali. Stáli v šicích před hradbami města. Bitevní pole bylo suché a prašné. Zatím se armády držely v bezpečných vzdálenostech. Nikdo se o nic nepokusil. Jediný muž se nepohnul ani o píď. Čekali na signál.

Prozatím se státníci ještě domlouvali. Byl to však jen oficiální způsob, jak začít boj. Nejdřív se ohlásit, pak se slušně zeptat, jestli se král nevzdá bez ztrát na životech, a potom to všechno mohlo vypuknout.

Zazněla válečná polnice. Masy se daly do pohybu. Vzduchem začaly létat šípy a nebezpečné střepiny.

Nepřátelské legie se dostaly do vzájemného kontaktu. Válečníci se do sebe pustili krátkými meči. Thor máchal kladivem hlava nehlava. Jeho přátelé se také činili. Počínali si metodicky chladnokrevně, jak se na vojáky sluší.

Mladý kapitán se obratně bil. Jeho zbraň si jistými pohyby nacházela cíl. Opravdu mu velmi pomohl trénink s mrazivým obrem. Najednou se vedle něj objevila dívka, kterou si zamiloval. Řekla mu jen jednu větu, než zmizela: „Stačí jen jedno slovo a všechno bude vaše."

Vojáci krále Thaury se nezdáli ve své kůži. Jak by ne, když stačily tři prudší rány mečem a čepel se roztříštila. I někteří protivníci si všimli křehkosti Asgardem zapůjčených zbraní. Pak se polem začalo rozeznívat jedno neblahé slovo: „Zrada!"

Všichni byli naprosto zmateni. Boj ustal.

Náhle se v jejich středu objevil vysoký černovlasý muž. Okamžitě se kolem něho utvořil volný prostor. Nikdo nechtěl zůstat v jeho blízkosti. Do ticha zazněl hlas jednoho z vojáků: „Zrádce." Muž si ho nevšímal.

„Přišel jsem vám oznámit, že váš boj je naprosto zbytečný," oznámil vládce Asgardu. Králové se k němu prodírali davem svých vojáků. „Tedy pokud se tu vede boj jen kvůli dolům. Ty totiž od této chvíle patří mně. Obsadili je moji vojáci. Takže vaše armády si mohou jít po svých."

„Jsi lhář a podvodník. Proč bychom tě měli poslouchat?" promluvil místní král. Loki jim ukázal výjev z obsazených dolů. Ještě se k nim připojil jeden posel, který potvrdil obsazení spojovacího tunelu, který byl z bezpečnostních důvodů zavalen.

I když zrovna nelhal, s celou pravdou také šetřil po svém způsobu. Mlžné údolí jim téměř neukázal. V tuto chvíli jeden ze strážných, který neměl ani sebemenší vojenskou průpravu, se snažil uchvátit to, co se jen za jejich omezený čas dalo. Kapalina měla příjemnou teplotu, proto nebylo tak obtížné nabrat do karafy s nekonečným dnem dostatečné množství vody.

„Ty šmejde. Jak jsi mohl!"

„Vzal jsem si jen to, o co se nikdo z vás nestaral. Ani jednoho z vás nenapadlo rovnou obsadit nebo zabezpečit to, o co vám oběma šlo."

„Tys nám prodal nepoužitelné zbraně. Moji muži by byli do jednoho zavražděni. Udělal jsi to naschvál?" utrhl se na něho Thaura.

„Možná? Měl jste si je předem zkontrolovat, králi," řekl posměšně.

Thaura se rozčílil k nepříčetnosti. „Na něj!" vydal rozkaz ke svým lidem.

„To nemyslíte vážně," Loki se rozesmál. Rázem se v jeho rukou objevily úzké dýky a začal s nimi obratně odrážet útočníky. Byl rychlý jako had a ve svých pohybech ladný jako liška. Protivníků však neustále přibývalo a on se pral naprosto sám. Jeden proti stu. Jenže tohle nebyl román. On se ani neblížil knižním hrdinům. Počet jeho protivníků zato daleko převyšoval zmiňované číslo. Musel se unavit.

Jeho pohyby se začaly zpomalovat. Pozornost polevovala. Nevyhýbal se už tak efektivně. Přestával mít přehled o situaci. Za chvíli bude po všem. Najednou se na něho pustili tři. Dvojice se přibližovala ze stran a třetí k němu přistupoval zákeřně zezadu. Už ho měli v šachu.

Jednoho z útočníků odrazil tupý náraz. Za chvíli i ostatní dva byli zahnáni. Thor se postavil vedle svého bratra. Držel ho tak pevně, aby neměl šanci uprchnout. Nezáleželo na tom, že se o to ani nepokoušel. Vojáci vyčkávali.

„Co to děláte?" zeptal se král Yaru Áse.

„Svého bratra předám spravedlnosti. Nenechám ho zabít zbaběle zezadu. Za své zločiny by se měl zodpovídat vám," promluvil k panovníkovi, který přišel o doly. Thorovi se neodporuje.

„Děkuji," pravil k oslavovanému válečníkovi. „Odveďte ho do vězení," rozkázal svým vojákům. „Králi, doufám, že se příště setkáme za daleko lepších okolností," rozloučil se s Thaurou.

Zrádce odváděli do vězení, jež se příhodně nacházelo v paláci. Procházel špalírem ozbrojenců. Utržil spoustu urážek a plivanců. Najednou se po jeho boku objevil Alfiel. Postavil se do průvodu hned vedle mágova bratra. Drželi se odsouzenci v patách. Ani jeden ho nechtěl ztratit z dohledu.

V bezpečí paláce vydal král další rozkaz: „Vyrazte s oddílem k dolům a získejte je zpět. Ať to bude stát cokoliv."

Kapitán se snažil oponovat: „On nám může pomoct získat doly zpět," ukázal na Lokiho.

„Tomu budu věřit, až bude za mřížemi," dodal král.

Vězeň se otočil k důstojníkovi: „Kapitáne, Thor." Jeho jméno vždycky působilo jako čarovná formule. Mladíkovi bylo jasné, že to je to slovo, které dokáže přemluvit asgardské vojáky k ústupu.

„Děkuji," odpověděl Alfiel a vyrazil co nejrychleji, aby dohnat oddíl směřující k zatarasenému tunelu.

Muž uslyšel své jméno. „Co chceš, bratře?"

„Běž domů. Syn na tebe čeká. Já se o sebe dokážu postarat sám."

„Nenechám tě tady," odporoval bratr.

„Necháš."


	13. Stará známá cela

Thor se vrátil domů. Ještě se pořádně nevzpamatoval z návratu, když se na něho chlapec vrhl. „Tati," zavolal na něho. Otec ho vzal do náruče. Zvedl ho do vzduchu a otočil se s ním. „Heimdalle, co se děje?"

„Vojáci se budou pomalu vracet. Asi byste měli jít, za chvíli tu bude plno."

„A co bratr?" zeptal se kousavě.

„Toho už nevidím."

„Vlastně jsem s tím ani nepočítal, ale děkuju."

ɤɤɤ

Tohle vězení ještě neviděl. Kolem něho se rozprostíralo šero. Ve vzduchu cítil vlhko a plíseň. Ocelové mříže obemykaly celu ze tří stran. Jako státník si myslel, že dostane lepší místo. Klidu se tady taky mnoho nedočkal. Ostatní vězni volali, jakmile uviděli nějakého hlídače na chodbě. Jedině on mlčel. Křik byl pod jeho úroveň. Zatím mu nic nescházelo. Uvidí se za pár dní.

„Za co tu sedíš?" otázal se sousední vězeň.

Kouzelník nereagoval. Proč by měl. S nikým z těch osob neměl nic společného. Ani si nepotřeboval mezi nimi udělat přátele. Takových by už měl až dost. Co by teď dal za asgardskou celu.

Řvoucí luza dostala odměnu. Přinesli jim jídlo a rázem se rozhostilo ticho. Tady se stačilo jen ozvat a každý měl, co si přál. Třeba by ho tady ani nedrželi, kdyby jim oznámil, že jde pryč. Nakonec by mu ještě dali výslužku na cestu. O podobném království se mu nikdy nesnilo.

Uslyšel pružné lehké kroky. Někdo scházel dolů k vězňům. Bachaři se otočili k nově příchozímu. „Odejděte, chci si s vězněm promluvit o samotě," zavelel. Před mřížemi se objevil Alfiel.

„Promiň, zrovna jsem strašně zaneprázdněn. Přijď zítra. Když o tobě budu vědět dopředu, udělám si čas," prohodil ironicky. Mladík jeho slovům nevěnoval mnoho pozornosti.

„Přišel jsem vám říct, že už je po vašem malém převratu. Proč jste to vlastně udělal? Musel jste vědět, že to takhle dopadne."

„Třeba jsem si myslel, že vaše naivní země mi jednoduše odpustí," prohodil král.

„Urážet nás nemusíte. Přišel jsem ze své vlastní vůle. Uvědomte si, že jsem ušetřil vaše vojáky a nechal je v klidu opustit říši. A to nemluvím o náhlém vypaření poloviny jezera," připomenul kapitán.

„Co za to chceš? Ale obávám se, že ti z mé nynější pozice nemůžu mnoho nabídnout."

„Chci si s ní naposledy promluvit."

„To myslíš vážně?" vězeň nevěřil svým uším. „Ta žena není skutečná."

„Pro mě je skutečná až moc. Je úplně jiná než ty. Nemůžete být jedna osoba."

Mukl se hlasitě rozesmál, nikdo jiný se však k němu nepřidal. „Tak to se ti povedlo," směroval k Alfielovi, když se uklidnil.

„Prostě jen udělej, co ti říkám."

„A proč bych to měl dělat? Uvědom si, že teď už to nebude takové, jako když jsi o tom nevěděl," upozorňoval ho.

„To posoudím sám."

„Jak chceš." Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Trestanci spali. Nikdo o nich dvou nebude vědět. „Jen mi slib, že se nebudeš o nic pokoušet, protože já se hrozně stydím," snažil se ho podráždit.

„Stejně nemám klíče od cely," Alfiel se nedal vyvést z míry. Druhý muž mu věnoval propalující pohled. Pak se otočil. Pro větší efekt bude lepší, když mu při proměně nebude hledět do tváře. Nechal se obklopit zelenou září. Postupující paprsek měnil vzhled svého majitele od pat k hlavě.

Scarlet se obrátila ke kapitánovi. Vypadala tak žensky, i když teď si uvědomoval podobnost s jejím pravým já. Měla stejný tón pleti, stejnou barvu vlasů a ty oči. Jen její pohled byl laskavý. „Nebylas menší?" zarazil se mladík.

„Copak já vím? Kdo si to má pamatovat," prohodila bezstarostně. Přistoupila k němu blíž. Prsty se dotýkala kovových prutů. „Chtěl jsi mi něco říct?"

„Ano, málem bych zapomněl," odkašlal si Alfiel. „Chtěl jsem ti říct, že tě mám moc rád a myslím, že i ty máš ráda mě. Hlavně nic neříkej," napomenul nadechujícího se společníka. „Prožil jsem s tebou úžasné chvíle, na které nikdy nezapomenu. Budu na tebe myslet, ať už budeš kdekoli."

„Nech toho, musíš na mě zapomenout. Protože není možné, abychom se my dva ještě někdy potkali. Najdi si nějaké normální děvče a buď s ní šťastný."

„Možná časem, ale teď tě mám stále plnou hlavu. Tys byla důvodem, proč jsem dokázal být tak klidný. Nacházel jsem s tebou rovnováhu."

Scarlet tiskla zuby k sobě. Ze sladkých řečí se jí dělalo špatně, ale nechtěla ho ještě utnout. Čekala, jestli se může tenhle přednes zvrhnout ještě ve větší blábol. Neměla ráda hovoření o citech obecně. Chtěla mít muže silného a pevného ve svých rozhodnutích jako skála. Rozhodně nepotřebovala někoho křehkého, kdo se klátí jako třtina ve větru. To pro ni znamenaly emoce. Slabost. I kdyby byla opravdovou ženou, nemohlo by jim to dlouho vydržet. Jako krátký románek jí to bohatě stačilo.

„Ale přesto jsem se rozhodl, že tě nechám jít," řekl. Scarlet se vzpamatovala, asi musela něco přeslechnout.

„Ty se se mnou rozcházíš?" zeptala se ho zaraženě.

„Bude to pro nás oba lepší. Budeme to mít uzavřené."

Jestli chtěl, aby se proměnil jenom kvůli tomu, aby se s ní mohl rozejít, tak to ho vážně překvapil. Dobře, chtěl mluvit se ženou. Tak mu udělá ženskou scénu. „Takže tys mě chtěl vidět jenom proto, aby ses se mnou rozešel?"

„Chtěl jsem ti to říct osobně. Přece jen nechci, aby ses naštvala, když bych začal chodit s nějakou jinou dívkou."

„Věř tomu, že by mě to bylo úplně fuk. Nebo ty už sis někoho našel?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne," snažil se ji uklidnit.

„Takže já tady kvůli tobě trčím zavřená a ty si už brousíš za jinýma. No, ty mě vážně udivuješ. Úplný don Juan."

„To je kdo?" zeptal se nevině Alfiel.

„Jedno prase," vmetla mu do obličeje.

„Hele, uklidni se. Ještě tě někdo uslyší," rozhlédl se kolem. Všichni vypadali jak mrtví brouci.

„Jen ať mě slyší. Haló, tohohle bídáka byste měli taky zavřít do cely," rozkřikla se na celou vazbu.

„Vážně je to nutné?"

„Co myslíš? Vážně ses se mnou chtěl vidět, abys mi řekl, že se mnou končíš a necháš mě tady shnít?"

Ženský hlas se nedal přeslechnout. Stráž náhle vstoupila do vlhkého sklepa sloužícího jako vězení. Uviděli kapitánovu dívku celou bez sebe vzteky zavřenou pod zámkem. „Jak jste se tam dostala, slečno?" zeptal se Scarlet.

„Já vůbec nevím. Poslední, co si pamatuju, je nějaký vysoký muž v zeleném," odpověděla rozpačitě. „Pak jsem se probrala tady. Vůbec nechápu, co tu dělám."

Alfiel rezignoval.

„Musel ji posednout," konstatoval jeden z vojáků.

„Nemůžete mě dostat ven, abych mohla tomu chlípníkovi vrazit facku?" pravila medově, ale značně podrážděně.

„Kapitánovi? Co vám provedl?"

„To nejhorší, co jen muž může své přítelkyni udělat," vydala ze sebe rozhořčeně. „A kde je ten člověk s klíči?" už chtěla být na čerstvém vzduchu. Nesměla nechat strážným čas na přemýšlení.

„Být tebou," ukázala na Alfiela, „utíkám. Protože, až se dostanu ven, tak ti to spočítám. Nedovedeš si představit, proti komu ses postavil. Vyškrábu ti oči," dodala typicky ženskou repliku. Netrpělivě zalomcovala dveřmi.

„Uklidněte se, slečno, jinak to bude trvat daleko déle."

Poslušně odstoupila na druhý konec cely a čekala se založenýma rukama. Konečně zámek cvakl a ona skoro vyběhla za Alfielem. Vlepila mu takovou facku, že mu téměř okamžitě začala rudnout tvář. Kapitán ji vzal za zápěstí a vyvedl ji ven.

„Už jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se ji přidušeně. Všechno to v něm vřelo.

„Teď se cítím daleko lépe. Děkuji," řekla vítězně.

„Tak tě snažně prosím, aby ses vrátila zpátky domů a už se nevracela.

„Nechceš mě doprovodit?" prohlásila s potměšilým úsměvem.

„Prostě běž."

„Ty bys nechal jít dámu samotnou? Co když se mi něco stane?"

„Dobře, ale už na mě nemluv," uzavřel Alfiel.

Scarlet je vedla. Znala tajný vchod, kterým se dalo dostat do Asgardu. Loki už ho v minulosti několikrát použil. Potřebovali koně, aby se tam dostali za rozumnou dobu. Jeli jako o závod. Konečně se Scarlet nemusela krotit a ukázala se v pravém světle. V koňském sedle byla jako doma. Kapitán jí sotva stačil. Dostali se k Mlžnému údolí. „Myslela jsem, že máte lepší koně," prohlásila dívka.

Alfiel to přešel mlčením. Postupovali podél jezera, než narazili na vchod do jeskyně. Scarlet se otočila k Alfielovi. „Dál už půjdu sama. Uvnitř je velké množství tunelů a jen jeden z nich vede do Asgardu. Nepotřebuji, aby ses tam někde ztratil, když by ses vracel. Sbohem a moc děkuji."

„Taky ti děkuji. Za ty doly, však víš."

Scarlet se lehce usmála. Alfiel měl najednou velmi vážný pohled. Přiblížil se k dívce a bez varování ji políbil.

Dvojice se od sebe oddálila. Oba se znechuceně otřásli. „To nebyl dobrý nápad," přiznal si Alfiel.

„Neříkal jsem ti, ať se o nic nepokoušíš?" prohlásil uprchlík.

„Síla okamžiku," hájil se mladík.

Panovník nad tím jen mávl rukou a odešel do temných chodeb.


	14. Neplecha ukončena

Uplynul měsíc od neblahého střetu tří králů. Sál se podařilo dostavět a klenba držela jako ulitá. Ale trůn Asgardu stále čekal na svého vládce. Za tu dobu už několik vyslanců přišlo požádat o vydání nepřítomného bídníka. Časem zájem o jeho osobu opadl a v říši nastal konečně vnější klid. Horší to bylo s vnitřními záležitostmi. Neustále přicházeli poddaní se stížnostmi na neúrodu, na uhranutý dobytek, na nemoci. Vždy si něco našli. O identitě viníka měli všichni postižení jasno.

Větší starosti se postupně objevovaly. Vytrvalé chátrání se projevilo na stavu přehrady. Hrozilo zaplavení několika obcí. Hrozba ale nebyla ještě úplně aktuální, proto se vyčkávalo a řešili se důležitější záležitosti, jako třeba zpacifikování pár ukřičených výtahů z Midgardu.

Přišla noc. Tomy ležel v posteli. Nemohl usnout, meluzína prohánějící se po chodbě mu nepřinášela klid. Najednou uslyšel zpívat na terase ptáčka. Kolem vládla noc. Opatrně vylezl z postele a vydal se za zvukem. Černý pěvec se na něho krotce díval. Chlapec k němu natáhl ruku a pařátky se obtočily kolem dětského prstu. Přenesl zvíře dovnitř. Hoch si lehce pohladil opeřence po bříšku.

Letce odložil na opěradlo. Po chvíli se v pokoji objevil strýc. „Ahoj. Jak ses měl celou dobu?" zeptal se kluka.

„Dobrý. Ale byla tady nuda."

„Trénoval jsi zatím, co jsem byl pryč?"

„Jo."

„Ukaž," vyzval chlapce.

Tomy si stoupl před postel. Na chvíli zavřel oči, pak se podíval na strýce. Stoupl si před chlapce a lehce se dotkl jeho ramena. Iluze dítěte se rázem rozpustila a kluk skočil muži na záda. „Kluku, tys mi dal," porušil nastalé ticho. Tomy se vesele smál.

„Vyprávěj mi, co jsi dělal, když jsi byl pryč," chtěl chlapec.

„Tak se pořádně ulož a já ti všechno řeknu." Tomy poslušně zalezl do postele a strýc ho přikryl až po bradu. Chlapec okamžitě shrnul přikrývku na hrudník. Tulák se usadil a začal s příběhy ze svých cest, jež musel podniknout, než se dostal do paláce. Před očima dítěte se rozvíjely různé historky. Po prvních dvou už chlapec tvrdě spal. Muž se se zadostiučiněním zvedl a odešel do svého pokoje.

ɤɤɤ

Nastalo ráno. Tříčlenná rodina zasedla ke stolu. Snídaně byla v plném proudu, když do místnosti vtrhl voják. Měl vyděšený pohled. Nemohl popadnout dech. Mezi hlučnými sípoty vydal ze sebe: „Loki," a ještě „přehrada."

„Co můj bratr zase provedl?" nechal se muž vyrušit od snídaně. „Podejte někdo tomu vojákovi vodu, ať se trochu uklidní."

Ozbrojenec přijal sklenici se známkou úlevy, pak však opět vrhl zoufalý pohled.

„Loki se objevil na přehradě. Udělal do ní obrovskou puklinu. Je jen otázkou času, kdy voda zavalí přilehlé vesnice. Ale řekl, že to může zastavit pod jednou podmínkou."

„A ta je?" ptal se Thor.

„Máte si před ním kleknout a říct: Sláva králi Lokimu. Králi dobrému a spravedlivému. Jehož oddanost Asgardu nezná hranic. Daleko převyšuje všechny panovníky, jež byli před ním a budou po něm. Ať jeho vláda trvá navěky."

„Tak ať to máme za sebou," nevrle se zvedl a šel zachraňovat lidské životy. Přivolal si Mjölnir a vyrazil k přehradě. Nejdříve nechal evakuovat všechny lidi z ohrožených obcí.

Trvalo to déle, než předpokládal, ale bylo to nutné. Jeho bratrovi se nedalo věřit, i kdyby Thor splnil všechny požadavky, mohl nakonec stejně strhnout přehradu. Doletěl k místu, kde se měl nacházet viník. Nikde však ani noha. „Loki!" rozkřikl a jeho hlas se nesl po vodní hladině. „Tohle není hra. Okamžitě vylez!"

Ještě jednou zařval, než se k němu odvážil strážce vodní nádrže. „Pane, za celý den tady nikdo nebyl. Váš bratr musí být někde jinde."

„To snad není pravda," muž se rozlítil ještě víc a odletěl pryč.

V čele stolu teď seděl král v celé své parádě. Potutelně se smál na rudého bratra.

„To byl laciný trik," pokáral ho Thor.

„Ale stejně ses nachytal. Je krásné být zase doma," dodal šprýmař s obrovským úsměvem.

ɤɤɤ

 **Děkuji všem, kteří měli se mnou dostatek trpělivosti a odvahy a dočetli se až na konec.**


End file.
